A Conspicuous Conspiracy
by clanket
Summary: A/U. Callie and Arizona are best friends. As they navigate through their final year of high school, will they realize that they're more than just friends?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey, community!  
This is actually my first foray into fanfiction but I thought I'd give it a shot, nonetheless.

**Title:** A Conspicuous Conspiracy  
**Author:** clanket  
**Pairing:** Callie/Arizona  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** A/U. Callie and Arizona are best friends. As they navigate through their final year of high school, will they realize that they're more than just friends?

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

* * *

"Look, I really do like you – I do – but I'm not one-hundred percent invested in this relationship and that's not fair to you."

"So you're breaking up with me?"

What's the right response to that? All I could do was avert my eyes and nod slightly.

"Look Jackson, I know it sounds cliché but I still want to be friends. I really do like you as a person but I know for a fact that my feelings aren't one-sided; I see the way you look at April."

Jackson's eyes went wide and his mouth opened slightly.

"You don't have to say anything, its okay." He nodded slightly.

"Maybe this is your chance, too, to start something new and great with someone who will give themselves to you fully."

"What about you?"

"What do you mean? I just told you I want to break up and you're worried about me?" I couldn't hold back a smirk. Jackson really is a great guy and I know he would go to bat for me at the drop of a hat and I know he will be just as protective of me once the shock of this has worn off.

"You know, a certain 'best friend' of yours that you can't stop talking about?" His eyes have a twinkle – he's teasing me! I guess my face gave me away because he laughs at me.

"We are just best friends. We've grown up together, and have even been in the same class nearly every year since grade one. When you grow up, you just don't make friends the way you do when you're kids it's -"

"Come on Callie, cut the crap. We've been dating...or I guess, we dated, for over half a year and have been friends since the first day of high school. Don't tell me you're not into her as more than a friend."

I'm pretty sure that my face is beet-red since it feels unusually warm.

"Okay, Callie, that bug-eyed fish impression mixed with that blush totally just gave you away."

Is he laughing at me? Again? What should I do? How do I fix this? I know!

"Ow! What the hell, Callie! If we weren't already broken up I'd file for spousal abuse after that hit!"

"Serves you right for making fun of me!" Apparently when I'm flustered I also make the 'humph' sound – literally. I've never heard a 'humph' quite so emphatic.

I get up the courage and finally ask, "If you knew then why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't know. I guess I told myself the same things you just told me – that you're friends and grew up together and all that – but after a while I figured you just weren't ready to admit it yet. So I kept quiet."

"And kept dating me anyway?" I ask with a snort.

"Yeah, well that was just fun," he said with a wink. I gasped and hit him again.

"Ow! Quit it with the hitting! You didn't let me finish!" He smirked again. "While the dating part was fun, I also really liked just being able to hang out with you, you know, doing regular stuff like watching movies and going bowling and camping and stuff. So even if we're not dating anymore, I want us to be friends." I had to smile at his sincerity even through his humour.

"Besides, I think you could use some advice with the ladies."

After hitting him once more – but lightly this time, I had to have the last word.

"Suck it Jackson."

xxx

After I left Jackson's house following our break-up, I decided it was time to actually talk about my feelings toward my best friend. After all, if it was out there and obvious to anyone looking in I may as well go with it, right?

Walking homeward down the streets of Seattle, I dug my cell phone out of my purse and opened the phonebook to call the one person I knew I could trust with this.

"Hey Addison, it's me."

"Yeah, I got that from my caller display and the fact that some salsa song played as my ringtone." I had to smile at that. I love switching around her ringtones.

"You really need to stop messing with my phone, Callie. Half the time I don't even realize I'm the one ringing."

"Oh come on, Addison, it's all in good fun," I said with a chuckle.

"Not for me or the numerous other passengers on the bus that have to listen to the Backstreet Boys' 'Rock your body' for three minutes before I realize it's me again!"

She's trying to sound all uppity but I can tell she's just playing.

"Oh, come on, Addie, its funny!"

"No it's not. And don't call me Addie."

"Look, Addie, I really need to talk to you. Can you come over to my house?"

"Sure. Is everything alright?" She sounds genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, fine. I just need to work through some stuff out loud. When could you be over?

"In about an hour. I'll bring the coffee?"

"Sounds good. And could you pick up some Krispy Kremes? I'm in the mood for a pick-me-up."

"Alright, see you in a bit."

By the time I hang up with Addison I'm almost home. It's kind of nice to be able to walk through the city without an umbrella, even if it isn't sunny. The trees lining the sidewalk are a nice departure from the concrete and metal of downtown. I really like the suburbs we grew up in; it's close enough to the heart of the city that we can go shopping or see concerts but far enough away to be quiet and feel almost quaint.

As I round the final corner to home, my house finally comes to view. I know it's only natural to be fond of your childhood house, but I like it even more now that I can appreciate its design.

The calming light yellow double-car garage plays nicely with the light grey stone of the house. The small garden out front is teeming with colourful flowers that my mother picked specifically to withstand Seattle's climate, though I couldn't name a single one. My mom could tell you the common and Latin names for each then explain to you their history and where they originated and their typical lifecycle. I know they're pretty.

I'm more of a daddy's girl. Behind the double doors of my garage lie three cars: my mother's BMW M335is in a custom green that's kind of like a metallic yellowish-lime. It sounds weird, but it's gorgeous. My dad picked that colour to reflect mom's love of nature but also her kind bubbly nature. Next is my father's two-door Cadillac CTS. It's a deep maroon and suits him perfectly: passionate and powerful but understated.

Finally, up on a lift is our pride and joy: a 1965 Chevy Impala in candy apple red with a lace-textured white racing stripe down the middle. My grandpa bought this car for my dad when I was born, kind of a 'congratulations, you have a daughter – here's a crappy beat-up car.' But that crappy beat-up car has been my dad's dream since it was released. He and grandpa used to work on it on summer weekends. I can still remember waking up to the sounds of the radio being blared in the garage. I would walk downstairs in my pyjamas, eyes puffy from sleep, and sit on the tool bench just watching them work.

Then, when I was old enough, I would help them, too. At first I would pass the tools they asked for – and I did it with pride. I'm sure I passed the wrong ones sometimes but dad would always take it anyway and pretend to tinker with something under the hood. After he was satisfied that I believed I did well, he would hand it back and point to the tool he actually meant. When I was old enough to safely stand on a small ladder, I graduated to holding the lamp over the motor as grandpa dove in headfirst, adjusting the timing on the pistons or changing the spark plug. Whatever it was, it was the most fun I had growing up. Well, aside from the trouble I would get into with Arizona, of course.

And now that I'm a high school senior I get to work on that baby with my dad, just like he worked on it with his. We still tweak it now and again, more for the time together than anything else. Recently we put some sweet whitewall tires on my Dorothy (her colour reminds me of the ruby red slippers, even if those were a few shades darker than my baby). I'm thinking it may be time to get a new project. Either that or he could just finally give me the freakin' thing!

I'm brought out of my reverie by the sound of the front door opening.

"In the kitchen, Addison," I shout.

"Hey, Calliope, sorry to disappoint," a vibrant voice announces. I spin around in surprise, really not having planned on having to deal with this situation.

**-XXX-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** A Conspicuous Conspiracy  
**Author:** clanket  
**Pairing:** Callie/Arizona  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Callie and Arizona are best friends. As they navigate through their final year of high school, will they realize that they're more than just friends?

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

* * *

_"Hey, Calliope, sorry to disappoint," a vibrant voice announces. I spin around in surprise, really not having planned on having to deal with this situation._

"Oh, Arizona – hey. What are you doing here?" Wow, that came out much less friendly than I would've thought. My hopes of it having sounded differently in my head than in reality were shattered when her eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

"Oh. Uhm, I guess I don't know? I thought you might want to hang out…you know, how we usually do on weekends?" She sounds uncertain. I guess I would be too if my best friend all but implied that 'get the hell out of my house' were her wishes.

"Oh no, that's not what I meant," I smile. I really can't help it around her. She smiles back at me and I can see her shoulders relax.

"I just meant that I wasn't expecting you. Addie and I were just gonna talk about some stuff."

"Oh. You can talk about it with me, if you'd like?" She's really too sweet.

"No. No, I really can't." I can't lie to her. I never have and I'm not going to start now.

"Oh?" She looks really hurt. Along with being honest with each other, we also share all of our secrets. Well, almost all of them.

"Look, it's not that I don't want to tell you, but it's about you, so I can't tell you," I tell her pleadingly. I really hope that she doesn't ask what about her we're talking about.

"What about me?" All hope gone.

"I can't tell you." She looks around but I can tell she's not just checking out the décor. It's as if her eyes are moving in time with her brain functions and she's merely reading each connection it makes.

"Okay…well can you at least tell me if it's bad?" She looks legitimately nervous.

"What? Are you crazy? Have I ever had anything bad to say about you?" She smiles. Yay! I take a moment to just revel in her happy face and send a grin back her way. This seems to have appeased her.

"Alright then. You'll tell me when you've worked this thing about me out?" she asks hopefully. I love how understanding she is.

"Count on it," I reply.

"Okay, I'll leave you to waiting for Addison. She really doesn't like it when you call her Addie, you know."

"I know, that's why I do it," I respond cheekily.

Arizona takes a few steps to close the space between us and gives me a hug. I love how she doesn't hug me in that typical friend way where you both go at it with your arms at your sides like two airplanes meeting in an embrace with one arm over a shoulder and the other underneath. No, Arizona hugs me with both of her arms going around my shoulders, leaving me no choice but to wrap my arms around her waist. No choice at all. It's a terrible thing, really, having to hold Arizona Robbins around the waist. Ha! Who am I kidding? I just wish she'd hold on for longer than appropriate-friendliness.

But as great as it is to have my arms around her, I think what I like even better is the fact that she raises herself up on he toes to try to match my height. It causes our hearts to be level with one another's and makes me feel like I have that much more of a connection with her. Arizona bear-hugs are definitely awesome. Her other variety is the one when she needs to be comforted; instead of throwing her arms over my shoulders, she'll slide them around my middle and lace her fingers together behind me. That lets me envelope her in my embrace, to lock her up tight where no one can reach her and she can just feel every emotion she needs to feel and make her believe she's safe enough to let someone in. That someone is always me. That someone will always be me.

"Ahem."

Arizona and I jump apart at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Huh, I guess Arizona did hold on for a longer-than-appropriate-for-just-a-friend-hug because my thoughts definitely went on a tangent there.

"Oh, hey Addie," I greet her. She merely raises one eyebrow at me, a smirk tugging at her lips.

"What?" Arizona asks, a little abrasively, causing me to cast my gaze in her direction. That's surprising; Arizona rarely ever gets upset, especially with friends. But if I thought I was surprised before, I'm even more taken aback by how flustered she looks and – dare I say – flushed. Is Arizona blushing, too?

The three of us stand in my kitchen shifting our eyes at one another for much longer than is socially comfortable. I really need to break this silence.

"So what were you guys doing just now?" Damn it, Addison beat me to it! And she couldn't possibly have made it less awkward, could she? I would've even settled for the same amount of awkward. But no, she went for the additional awkward. Stupid Addison. I narrow my eyes at her. Out of the corner of my eye I see that Arizona is doing the same thing.

"Wow, you guys hang out way too much. You even share reactions."

Arizona and I glance at each other then return our attention to Addison.

Wow, Addison really isn't my friend right now – or Arizona's, for that matter.

"I was actually just leaving. You guys have fun," Arizona replies as she moves to leave the kitchen.

"Ooh, can I have one of those?" Arizona asks while already helping herself to a Krispy Kreme.

"In need of comfort food, Arizona?" Addison teases.

Arizona narrows her eyes then replies, "you're the one carting around a dozen, I could ask you the same thing. Calliope, call me tonight," and with that she leaves the kitchen. Addison and I keep quiet until we hear the front door close.

"So this is about her, I presume?" Addison asks. Damn it! How does everybody know? Does that mean Arizona knows?

I nod my head slightly.

**-XXX-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** A Conspicuous Conspiracy  
**Author:** clanket  
**Pairing:** Callie/Arizona  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Callie and Arizona are best friends. As they navigate through their final year of high school, will they realize that they're more than just friends?

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews, guys! I'm glad to read that you're enjoying this as much as I'm enjoying writing it! Also, I'm open to constructive criticism if anyone notices something that they think can help me improve upon. I haven't done any creative writing in a while so I'm well aware that I'm rusty lol.

* * *

_"So this is about her, I presume?" Addison asks. Damn it! How does everybody know? Does that mean Arizona knows?_

_I nod my head slightly._

xxx

After grabbing the doughnuts and snacks I prepared in the kitchen, Addie and I headed upstairs toward my room. The familiar dark brown floors and earth-toned walls of the hallway soothed my nerves as much as they could, considering the butterflies that were wreaking havoc on my stomach.

Inside my room Addison and I sat down on my dark purple duvet and leaned against my rather large collection of throw pillows. I thought I'd bide my time by eating the nachos I'd made and sipping from my can of coke as I tried to figure out where to start. I glance at Addison next to me when I feel the bed shift and notice that she's now sitting facing me head-on with her legs crossed in front of her. Her eyes are narrowed as she slowly lifts a cheesy nacho to her mouth.

"So are you gonna start or should I?" She asks with her mouth full. I sheepishly shrug my shoulders and give her the most innocent look I can muster.

"Okay, I guess it'll be me, then," Addie lets out with a sigh.

"So you're admitting to speaking the vagina monologues now?"

I choke on a nacho as her words assault my mind. In my coughing fit it's all I can do not to fall off the side of the bed – and Addison isn't even helping me! She makes me choke and doesn't so much as – ooph!

There's that slap on the back. Be careful what you wish for, I guess. At least it dislodged the chip enough to let me gulp a much needed breath. After taking a few sips of my coke I look at Addison again with tear-filled eyes. Man, a little choking will really get to a girl.

"What? No! I don't know, I mean, I guess I just…happen to kinda sorta maybe have a teensy little bit of a girl crush on my best friend?" I say while looking anywhere but in Addie's eyes but still trying to gauge her reaction through my peripheral vision.

"Uh huh."

"What?" I really don't like it when she checks me out with her eyebrow raised like that. When it's coupled with a grimace it means she's about to tell me something I don't want to hear; but right now, the way she's smirking at me means she's about to tell me something I know but don't want to admit to.

"You don't just have a 'teensy girl crush', Callie," she says. And I was right; something I don't quite want to admit to.

"What? Yes I do, I just admitted that, pfft," I scoff. Seriously, what is it with me making clichéd sounds of indignation lately? First the 'humph' and now a 'pfft'? What is happening to me?

"Callie, you and I both know that you can't have just an innocent crush on someone you care that much about."

"What? How would you know how much I care about her?" I know she's right but I'm Callie Torres and I do not fold that easily!

Addison meets my challenge with both eyebrows raised this time. She thinks she has this in the bag – we'll see about that.

"Well how about how you know exactly what she likes?"

"Seriously? That's what you're going with? I know what kind of stuff she likes because we've known –"

"No, Callie, not 'what kind of stuff' she likes – exactly _how_ she likes them."

I give her a questioning look practically begging for her to elaborate.

"Okay, do you remember that barbeque I threw at the end of the summer?" I nod. "Well when you came to grab your burger you also got one for Arizona –"

"So what does that have to do with anything? It's called being considerate!"

"Well if you'd let me finish you'd see what it has to do with it," she replies pointedly. "When you grabbed the burgers you went to put the condiments on. You didn't ask her how she wanted it or what sides she preferred. No, you got her a burger, made sure my dad had it cooked to well-done, put a bunch of ketchup on it, a tiny bit of mustard and a bunch of whatever else she liked – I can't remember exactly anymore.

"But then you also put some sauerkraut on there, which was actually meant for the hotdogs. No one else would have remembered that, Callie. Oh! And then you cut it in half because it makes it easier for her to hold!"

I could do little but simmer in the heat of my blush. I never realized how obvious it was that I paid attention to her.

"Oh come on, Cal. It's not like it's a bad thing. I'm sure she doesn't mind," she said with a smirk. What is that even supposed to mean?

"What? What do you mean by 'you're sure she doesn't mind'? And what's the big deal, anyway, it was one burger!"

"Ha! One burger? Every time we come over here to watch a movie you have Twizzlers on hand just for her!"

"They are not just for her! They are for everyone!"

"And yet she's the only one who eats them. Hell, even you don't eat Twizzlers, Cal!"

"What? How could you possibly know that? And I know what all my friends like to snack on!"

Addie's eyebrows just shot up again. Crap, she has another slam-dunk point, doesn't she?

"Okay, I'll play along. You don't like Twizzlers for three reasons: one, you don't like candy that gets stuck to your teeth; two, you hate artificial cherry flavours. Any time you get cough medicine you go for the gross minty flavour just to avoid the cherry –"

"Well fake cherry is gross!" I say as I cross my arms defensively across my chest and let my face form a scowl.

"And three, you don't like that the texture is all waxy because it makes you feel like you're eating a soft crayon."

"Seriously, why do you pay so much attention when I talk, Addison?"

She smiles at me wickedly. She's so not done with me yet.

"Because I'm a good friend.

"And as for you knowing what we like to snack on? Sure, you put out a variety of stuff for everyone but you're not nearly as attentive as with Arizona. Just last week we were watching a _Die Hard_ marathon and you handed me popcorn with salted butter!"

"So? I thought you liked popcorn?" I ask sheepishly. I can tell by her tone that this is the ace up her sleeve.

"_So_ you know that I only like popcorn with unsalted butter and dill popcorn seasoning." Crap! I did know that!

"Callie, we've known each other since middle school and not once have I eaten popcorn without seasoning and you forget it once in a while. And not to mention, I'm pretty sure that the only reason these nachos are olive-free is because you ran out of them and not because you remembered that I hate olives. Am I right?" I can't hide my embarrassment at this revelation.

"I'm not mad, Callie. I don't expect you to remember every little thing about me all the time. I'm just saying that I see how much you care that Arizona is comfortable around you. You take care of her without even realizing it," she finishes with a warm smile.

I finally meet her gaze and say, "I'm sorry Addison," in a low voice.

"What for?" she seems genuinely perplexed.

"For forgetting. You're such a good friend and you don't just remember that I don't like Twizzlers but even why I don't like them," I say now starting to tear up. "And I can't even remember how you like your popcorn," I finish with a weak smile.

"Oh please, this isn't about popcorn; it's about you and Arizona," she says with a smile. I love how she can always ease me out of my self-pity without actually making me feel like she has to work at it, even though I know I'm not the easiest person to comfort.

"So, speaking of you and Arizona, what are you going to do about it?"

"What?" I'm suddenly very alert. "What do you mean? I'm not going to do anything about it. She's my best friend – and so are you," I add when she glares at me, "and I don't want to ruin that. What if we do try and it doesn't work out? I can't live without my best friend."

"Look, I can't tell you it'll be all sunshine and daisies but you never know until you try.

"...are you really hesitating because she's your best friend or is it because she's a girl?"

I stare at her, momentarily stunned.

"What? No, it's not that. I mean, I freaked out in my head a little when I first realized I had a crush on a girl - who was my best friend, no less - but I'm fine with that now."

Addison smiles at me.

"I mean I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous about that part, especially with my dad being the way he is and the fact that I've never been with a girl -"

"Except when drunk."

"Thanks for that, Addie. Really helped."

"That's what I'm here for," she smiles.

"But seriously, it's not the whole girl-girl thing. If I had an issue with that I'm pretty sure I would've stopped being friends with Arizona in about the seventh grade," I say and we share a laugh.

"So if I've never had a problem with that before then why should it be different just because it's me this time, right?"

Addison nods at me, still smiling.

"But what if it doesn't even get to the point where we break up and stop being friends? What if I tell her and she doesn't like me back that way?" I ask, needing some real advice. "I mean, I don't want things to get awkward between us just because I couldn't keep it in my pants," I finish as I reach for my third doughnut.

"Well that's for you and her to decide. But do you really want to go off to college and wonder for the rest of your life what would've happened if only you were honest with your best friend?

"You guys have never lied to each other and you don't hide from each other; do you want really to start now?"

I nod my head, letting Addie know that I understand. I have never run away from a fight or let an opportunity pass me by. She's right, I need to figure out what I really want and then follow through.

"Wait," Addison's voice breaks me out of my thoughts. "What's Jackson gonna say about all this?"

"Oh, he already knows. I broke up with him this morning," I tell her casually. This causes her eyes to go wide and her hand to stop half-way to her mouth with a cheesy nacho hanging precariously from its grasp.

"That's what the doughnuts were for," I explain as I shrug and motion to the now half-empty box between us.

"Have you told Arizona?" she asks.

"No, and I want to keep it that way for now. I don't want her to worry. Maybe I'll tell her tomorrow? I'm supposed to call her to hang out tonight."

**-XXX-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** A Conspicuous Conspiracy  
**Author:** clanket  
**Pairing:** Callie/Arizona  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Callie and Arizona are best friends. As they navigate through their final year of high school, will they realize that they're more than just friends?

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**

* * *

**

_"I don't want her to worry. Maybe I'll tell her tomorrow? I'm supposed to call her to hang out tonight."_

"I still can't believe you told Jackson before me."

"Well it's not like it was on purpose," I tell her with a roll of my eyes. We've talked this through every which way possible; at this point I almost feel like I've lived out about every outcome that could possibly occur. It's like I slipped and fell through a season's worth of _Sliders _episodes.

"Did you wanna stay and hang out with me and Arizona for a bit? We're probably just going to watch a movie or something," I ask Addison. After all, it would be pretty rude of me to kick her out after she'd just spent the last four hours talking me through my neuroses.

Addison doesn't look quite sold on the idea. Maybe if I sweeten the deal a bit.

"Come on, I'll even make you popcorn with unsalted butter and dill seasoning," I tease her. Addison laughs then responds, "this wouldn't happen to be your way of avoiding this issue, would it?"

"No, this is me thanking my friend for being there for me by not kicking her out of my house as soon as she's helped me avert a crisis," I reply with a smirk.

"Fine, but I get to pick the movie."

"Deal. I'll call Arizona."

With that I grab my phone out of my sweater pocket and hit the speed dial shortcut to her number. After three rings she picks up.

"Hey Arizona, it's me."

"Hi, Calliope. Did you fix what ails ya with Addison?" I laughed at her playful tone.

"Yeah, we're all settled. I was just wondering if you wanted to head over here. I thought the three of us could stay in tonight and watch a movie but I lost a bet so Addie is picking, just so you know."

"Ah, shoot. It's gonna be some sappy romantic movie, isn't it?"

I laughed. "Yeah, probably," I replied. Then I added to Addison, "is there any chance we could watch something set in this century?"

"Not if you're going to be like that about it," she says.

"Umm, Arizona? I'm pretty sure we just wrecked our chances by asking."

I heard Arizona let out a breath.

"You know, you don't have to come over if you don't want to. I know how much you hate period dramas." I figured I should at least give her an out. I'm the one who agreed to Addison's request so there's no reason Arizona should suffer for it.

"No Calliope, that's fine. I'm sure we can harangue her into something a little more fun. I'll be there in 15?"

"Sounds good." And with that I hung up the phone. Looking up I came to face another one of Addison's smirks. "What?" I questioned.

"Oh nothing," she says nonchalantly. "Just that the whole time you were on the phone you were smiling. Well, until you told her she didn't have to come over, that is," she finishes, teasingly nudging my shoulder.

"What? No I wasn't!" I have to deny it; I can't become some sappy cliché pining over someone they'll never have. But even if I was smiling, all traces of it are now gone only to be replaced by a scowl directed squarely at Addie.

"Not to mention, I'm slightly offended that you actually call her to make plans; you only ever text me."

"Well that's clearly not true – I called you this morning!"

"Yeah, for two reasons: one, to show me that you got your hands on my phone again – seriously, you're sneaky when you want be! – and to make sure I actually got up."

"Nuh-uh! I mean those are true," I say in mock offence, "but I also needed coffee," I ribbed with a smirk.

Addison narrowed her eyes at me. Ooh, this is her 'I'm seriously gonna mess with you' face. Crap! Why can't I ever stop while I'm ahead?

"Yeah, whatever, Callie. I'm gonna do you a favour, anyway."

I gulped.

"I'm not going to make you guys sit through a lovely period drama -"

"You're not?" I ask fearfully.

"No," she says with a smirk. "I'm going to pick _Saw_."

"Why would you do that? You know Arizona is terrified of horror movies. That's even worse than making us sit through one of your crappy dramas!"

"Hey! Keep insulting my romantic side and I may just change my mind about helping!"

"Maybe I'd prefer it if you didn't 'help'," I mumbled. Addison glared at me with renewed enthusiasm.

"I'm going to ignore that.

"We'll watch some sappy romantic comedy then when it gets dark out we'll put in the scary movie. I'll lie down on the smaller couch and you two can have the big one," she says.

Exactly what is she getting at here?

"You do realize that she's not going to jump into my arms just because you're on the other couch, right?"

"Yes she will – and don't interrupt."

"Not to mention, even if she did seek me out in comfort it's not like that means she likes me back. We cuddle all the time."

"What did I just say, Callie?"

I concede with a roll of my eyes.

"You guys will be next to each other all sapped up from the first movie and then when the scariness hits her, Arizona will all but jump into your lap in fear," Addison finishes sounding very smug with herself.

"Look, I appreciate this but I haven't even told her Jackson and I broke up, never mind that I like her."

"Well you'll have more of a reason to when she's seeking comfort in your arms.

"Wait, did you just say – and I quote – you cuddle 'all the time'?"

Just then we heard the front door open. I still love the fact that my friends feel comfortable enough at my house to let themselves in.

"Don't think this conversation is over, Callie."

With that we stand up from my bed and make our way back downstairs.

At the entrance stands Arizona, toeing off her shoes. She'd changed her clothes from earlier and gotten into her brother's baggy U of W sweater and what I know are her comfiest jeans. Even with a sweater that fit her more like a tunic she was gorgeous; her eyes lit up and her skin glowed in the little light that streamed through the front windows. She smiled at us in greeting.

"Hey guys, sorry it took me a bit longer; I'd just gotten out of the shower when you called."

I smiled back at her, trying desperately to get the image of her fresh out of the shower out of my head. "No problem, we were just trying to figure out what to watch."

"And did you decide on anything, Addison?" Arizona asked as we made our way past my kitchen and into my living room beyond.

"Well, I thought I'd ease up on the torture for tonight and let us watch a comedy."

"Awesome! You're the best, Addison," Arizona replied with a bright smile. "Which comedy?"

"I was thinking _Bride Wars_. You know, girl falls for wrong guy, girl's best friend helps her through it only to realize that the true love of her life was next to her the entire time," Addison answers looking between us. My eyes go wide as I realize what she's doing and how Arizona and I are conveniently sitting next to each other on the larger couch.

"Addison, could you help me get some snacks from the kitchen," I say as more of a command than anything while I not-so-subtly indicate toward the aforementioned room with my head.

"Ooh, Callie, could you grab me some Twizzlers," Arizona requests, seemingly oblivious to the drama playing out around her. I nod and continue on my way only to see Addison smirking at me.

Once we're safely out of earshot, I begin my assault. "Addison! What the hell are you doing? I just told you upstairs that I don't want this!"

I continued grabbing snacks from various cupboards to try to make it look like we were having a normal conversation.

"Yes you do. You're just too scared to do it for yourself. In essence, I am here to save you from yourself," Addison says with an all-too-happy smile as she leaves the kitchen.

"Oh, and grab us some drinks," she hollers back. I merely stare at the back of her head in anger and exasperation. No one can make that girl do anything she doesn't want to do – or stop her once she's made up her mind. I am so screwed.

**-XXX-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** A Conspicuous Conspiracy  
**Author:** clanket  
**Pairing:** Callie/Arizona  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Callie and Arizona are best friends. As they navigate through their final year of high school, will they realize that they're more than just friends?

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**A/N:** Just for totes magotes because A) you asked nicely; and B) your name is awesome!

* * *

_I am so screwed._

I followed Addie back into my living room after affording myself a few seconds to seethe. Once there, I immediately noticed that she had conveniently stretched her lanky frame out as far as she could and sprawled her arms out for good measure, ensuring that I would have to sit next to Arizona.

Not that I didn't want to sit next to Arizona, mind you. It's just that it becomes rather difficult to focus on anything other than shifting uncomfortably and trying to keep your breathing even when the object of some very recent, very vivid dreams is sitting right next to you on the couch.

Crap! You have got to be kidding!

No sooner had I sat down than Arizona laid down and rested her head in my lap. My eyes went wide. I'm just lucky she was occupied with watching the opening credits of _Bride Wars_ or she would definitely have known something was up.

This had never been an issue before so why am I making such a big deal of this again? Oh yeah, 'cause she's hot – super hot – and she just got out of the shower and her freaking head is in my lap!

I rolled my eyes at my ridiculous inner-rambling and tried, yet again, to get the image of a wet Arizona out of my mind. I mean a dripping Arizona – I mean…damn it!

Okay, no, you know what? I am Callie freaking Torres! I am not afraid of my best friend and I do not run! No, I will sit here until this stupid movie is over with its stupid cute girls and cute storylines about best friends and how much they stupid care for each other. I will get through this if it kills me, I decide as I set my jaw in determination.

"Calliope, are you okay? Am I squishing you? You're squirming a lot," Arizona says as she turns her head to look up at me.

"What? No, I'm fine. Just getting comfortable," I say and finish with a smile. I rest my right hand on her shoulder like I usually do when we sit like this and Arizona immediately turns back to the tv, snuggling in a little closer to my body.

I smile at the ease with which we can interact even when I'm a mess on the inside. I gently run my hand down Arizona's shoulder, rubbing it soothingly.

When I turn my eyes back in front of me to watch the movie, I see that Addison has turned toward us and was sending me the biggest grin she could muster without making it obvious to Arizona. My smile immediately falls as I realize that she thinks her plan is working.

Truth be told, though, this is how Arizona and I always are; we're communicative and warm and affectionate with each other. We always have been.

I remember when were kids, maybe six or seven years old, and Arizona had woken up in the middle of the night. Her parents had dropped her off at my house for a long weekend so that they could have a romantic getaway in Napa or something, I'm not too sure – I did mention I was, like, seven, right?

Well anyway, we were down in my basement in sleeping bags, pretending that we were camping for the night. I remember gentle hands carefully shaking me awake. When I opened my eyes I saw that Arizona was leaned over me, tears streaming down her face.

When I asked her what was wrong she was quiet for a moment. 'You can tell me. I promise I won't tell mom or daddy.'

She nodded her head at me, wiped her little face with an even smaller hand and told me about the nightmare she'd had; about how she dreamed that her parents weren't going to come back for her.

Even then I knew the comfort a hug could bring – my mother is very affectionate – and I pulled her into my arms. We were only little and exerting even that amount of energy was draining in the middle of the night so we quickly fell back asleep.

When my mom came to check on us in the morning she had found me and Arizona in the same sleeping bag, me on my back with Arizona's head resting on my shoulder. My mom thought it was the cutest thing in the world and took a picture of us. I still have that picture, actually. Several copies, in fact, just in case anything should happen to the original that rests in one of my mother's many scrapbooks. It's one of my favourite family photos.

Oh man, if Addie knew about that she would have a field day! She'd be all, 'ooh, it started that early, huh?' and, 'how could you not have known before now?' Ugh.

Clearly Addison could never find out that we've been cuddling in one way or another for more than ten years, at this point.

I turn my attention back to the tv, right hand still absent-mindedly tracing patterns across Arizona's arm and shoulder, to find that we're at the part where Anne Hathaway has one too many and performs a pretty fierce and – dare I admit? – hot dance. Damn that girl has some legs on her!

I swallow, eyes glued to the tv in a brand-new type of fascination until I feel Arizona shift in my lap. I smile. This scene must be getting her as bothered as I was when she had initially put her head on my thigh.

I tear my eyes from the tv to look at Arizona only to find her looking back at me. What is that look? That's a new one. Her eyes are studying my face, looking for some hidden secret or even a silent confirmation. My hand moves without my say so. I glance down Arizona's body to her waist where our fingers had somehow become entwined, my right and her left, resting in the curve above her hip. She's basically hugging herself to achieve this.

I guess my hand had travelled from its innocent touches on her arm to her torso where they became less pure of intention; more heated and needy especially as that last scene played on the screen.

That spontaneous movement was her bringing my attention to the development.

I gulp involuntarily and slowly meet blue eyes once more. This was new even for us.

She raised one eyebrow slightly while looking me directly in the eyes. She wants to know how I feel about this. What do I do?

**-XXX-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** A Conspicuous Conspiracy  
**Author:** clanket  
**Pairing:** Callie/Arizona  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Callie and Arizona are best friends. As they navigate through their final year of high school, will they realize that they're more than just friends?

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

* * *

_She wants to know how I feel about this. What do I do?_

If I nod and confirm her suspicions then not only am I leaving myself wide open and vulnerable but I'm also risking our friendship. On the other hand, if I deny it then not only am I being a coward but I'm also lying to my best friend. That last one is something I never want to do – not to mention that I already promised her that I'd tell her what Addie and I were going to discuss about her when I was ready.

Am I ready?

I guess she can see the turmoil in my eyes because she drops her gaze and lets go of my hand, slowly sliding it free of her grasp.

I let out a breath. Come on Torres, now or never! Are you actually going to stoop so low as to need advice on women from Jackson? He's pretty but that's about it – and you're prettier so get a grip!

I swallow and close my eyes. Just before her fingers fall away from mine I push my hand forward a few inches, following the path of hers across her abdomen, until our fingers are intertwined once more. I pull them back to her hip.

Her head spins back around, eyebrows quizzically furrowed.

I meet her gaze and shrug my shoulders in the slightest. I just hope she gets what I'm trying to say with this because I really don't think I could say it out loud.

The small gesture seems to be enough for Arizona and the corners of her mouth twitch slightly. It looks as though she's afraid to be happy.

Why is that? Why isn't she happy that I'm still holding her hand? That is not how it was supposed to go.

I avert my eyes from hers and slowly pull my hand back a little to free it.

She won't let me. She squeezes my hand slightly, while I can still feel her eyes studying me. This little gesture lets me know she's okay with this, whatever she thinks this is.

I meet her eyes once more and this time her smile is more apparent, even if it is tentative. She lightly swipes her thumb across my hand once and turns back to the tv.

This whole exchange took mere seconds but it felt like hours of purgatory; of not knowing how she was going to react or if she would react at all. Hell, I hadn't even realized that I was the one to initiate this whole thing! Talk about asking for a reaction to an action you never even realized was committed. That felt like a Bill Nye thought; something about inertia and forces acting upon each other and two bodies not stopping – okay I am getting way off topic, here.

I take in a deep breath and let it out slowly, glad that I've sidestepped yet another personal crisis.

I'm even more glad that Addison has remained completely oblivious to this possibly life-altering moment, having been entranced by Kate Hudson's impressive wardrobe.

The three of us finish watching the movie in silence, save for the parts we're supposed to laugh at. Arizona and I had both seemed to still completely after our silent conversation, snacks long since forgotten, each of us afraid to move for fear of breaking the comfortable spell that allowed us to easily continue holding hands until the closing credits rolled. Then Arizona sat up and said about the last thing I would ever have expected.

"Calliope, when we get married, promise me there won't be an embarrassing DVD."

I stared at her stupidly. Did she just say 'when we get married'? Did I hear that right? Holy crap I am going to faint if I don't take a breath pretty soon. Okay lungs, come on…now! Now! Come on! How about now? Please? I really will die from asphyxiation if something doesn't happen soon.

I may have insinuated that I liked her and held her hand – but this isn't 1954 middle-America! It's not like she just baked me some cookies, took me to Make-out Point and asked me to go steady – we held hands!

"…Calliope? Callie!"

"What? What? I'm up, I'm here. What?"

Sweet, precious oxygen! How I missed thee!

"We were just talking about clichés we would never allow at our weddings," Addie explained with a wicked grin. I'm sure she knows exactly what just happened in my foggy brain. Arizona, on the other hand, just looks confused. I know she didn't actually mean that she thought we were going to get married but you really can't blame a girl for having a little freak out at the prospect of having her personal life planned out for her. This is not 1954 middle-America nor is it colonial England.

"Oh, uhm, I don't know. I guess I'd have to agree with Arizona on the embarrassing DVD movies or slideshows," I finally reply after regaining some of my composure.

"But I think that everyone should keep the tradition of removing the garter with their teeth."

Silence.

I look from Addison, who is stunned into submission, to Arizona, who seems to be looking at me with very intense eyes. Her gaze suddenly drops a little…to my lips? I notice her swallow then shift her eyes back up to meet mine. I don't know what to make of this silence.

I look back to Addie who seems to finally pick her brain up off the floor. I plead with my eyes, begging her to save me from the quiet.

"Yeah, well that is a pretty sexy tradition," she starts. "And which end of that tradition would you be on, Callie? The giving or receiving?" she smirks.

My jaw drops. I can not believe she just said that! I swear, if she didn't bruise so easily and if everybody on the volleyball team wouldn't see the marks in the locker room, I would beat Addison with a sack of potatoes right now!

"Oh, come on, Cal, I'm teasing. It would be a little ridiculous to be pulling a garter out from under tuxedo slacks, don't you think?" she covers teasingly with a wink. I laugh nervously followed by Arizona to my right. I look at her apologetically, not wanting her to think that I regret having held her hand, regardless of whether she took the gesture to be a friendly one or something more.

"But seriously, Arizona, how about you? What's your take on the garter tradition?"

"Uhm, my take?" Arizona asks a little distractedly, still glancing my way occasionally.

"Yeah, you know, whether you'd do it, if you would do it or the person you're marrying. I just mean the roles aren't as set as with hetero couples, right?" Addie clarifies with a shrug.

"Addison!" I reprimand her, "what kind of question is that? Just because she's gay doesn't mean she does things a different way, like it's something that needs to be deliberated or agreed upon!"

Addie looks a little surprised at my outburst and, honestly, I am, too. Where had that aggression come from?

"Calliope," Arizona calls softly as she reaches out and puts a hand on my forearm. "It's okay, it's just a question. Addison's a friend; she didn't mean it that way."

I keep staring at Addison, waiting for her to make a move. Arizona's hand squeezes my arm just a little bit and it's enough to bring me out of my glower. And just as quickly as it had come, my anger subsides. I shake my head slightly.

"Sorry, Addison, I don't know what that was. I guess I just expect questions like that to come with malicious intent." Though I'm pretty sure it had more than a little something to do with the defensiveness I felt after having been called out on the garter issue.

I chance a glance at Arizona. She looks shocked no doubt, but when she sees me look her way she offers a small appreciative smile. She knows I would fight anyone for her and, apparently, that includes my own friends.

I'm just so sick of some people thinking that it's wrong or corrupt or sinful to be gay. Arizona gets straight As in school, plays team sports with us, volunteers weekly with the local Boys and Girls Club to teach kids how to read; by all accounts she's a parent's dream. But then some people come along and try to explain how all of that becomes irrelevant just because she has girlfriends instead of boyfriends. Well guess what - Sarah Matheson isn't doing so great and she's straight. In fact she's so straight that as a junior, she doesn't know which one of the baseball players is her kid's father. Yeah, way better than homosexuality.

Great now I'm just pissing myself off with my inner-monologue. I rub my face with my hands in an attempt to loosen up. Let's get this night going again. I clear my throat.

"Alright, so Arizona, how would you go about solving the garter conundrum?" I ask with a smile.

She returns it and I relax into the couch in an attempt to calm my nerves. Addison's teasing really wasn't helping to ease them any.

"I don't think there even is a conundrum; I would want to do it just for the fun of the experience," she says, giddy at the idea. "And if whoever I end up marrying would want to take one off of me then I'd let them, too.

"And let's be honest: who could resist undressing this," Arizona gestures down her body, "with their teeth?" she finishes with a wiggle of her eyebrows and a guffaw.

Damn it! And I was doing so well not picturing her all sexy and showered and lingerie'd with a garter…mm'mm…damn it! Am I drooling?

I really am starting to speak the vagina monologues, as Addie had so eloquently put it, aren't I? At the very least I'm taking some introductory lessons on the language.

How am I going to sleep in the same bed with her tonight with thoughts of her in lingerie on my mind?

**-XXX-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** A Conspicuous Conspiracy  
**Author:** clanket  
**Pairing:** Callie/Arizona  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Callie and Arizona are best friends. As they navigate through their final year of high school, will they realize that they're more than just friends?

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**A/N:** This chapter is considerably longer than any of the previous ones, so bare with me LOL. I hope it's actually a welcomed surprise, but that remains to be seen. I couldn't find a spot to cut it at that felt natural, so I decide to just leave it as is. Thanks for reading and commenting - enjoy!

* * *

"_We'll watch some sappy romantic comedy then when it gets dark out we'll put in the scary movie…"_

xxx

_I really am starting to speak the vagina monologues, as Addie had so eloquently put it, aren't I? At the very least I'm taking some introductory lessons on the language._

xxx

"Alright," Addison announces. "That movie was for you wusses who can't appreciate a cinematic work of art when they see one."

I roll my eyes at her. _The Libertine_ and _Marie Antoinette_ are hardly great works of art. You want to see a work of art – go out to my garage; Dorothy is a work of art! And she's a classic.

"Hey, I can totally appreciate cinematic art," Arizona announces indignantly, then her mouth forms a devilish grin, "I have seen _Gia_…and every other Angelina Jolie movie."

"Ha! Please, that is not art – that is…okay I don't know exactly how to classify that aside from eye candy."

"Exactly," Arizona responds. "One's man's trash is another man's Picasso."

"I've gotta agree with Arizona here," I add, "I mean at least in those movies there's something to look at; watching Johnny Depp die for two and a half hours, on the other hand? Agonizing torture – and not just for him."

Addie glares at me for a moment then mumbles, "of course you'd agree with her."

Arizona and I look at each other and smile. We love ganging up on Addie like this and I'm enjoying it even more now that she's decided it is her personal duty to get me and Arizona together.

"Whatever, you guys deserve each other," Addison says. "But since I was awesome enough to sit through that sap with you guys, you're going to sit through one of my picks with me."

And here it is, the coup de grâce in her little plan to get Arizona to fall in love with me. Apparently Addie thinks she's easy. I roll my eyes in anticipation of what's coming.

"Oh, come on, Addison! You just picked the last movie!" Arizona protests.

"Yes but I picked the last movie _for you_," Addie explained. "This next one is for me," she said smiling mischievously.

I could see Arizona start to squirm a little. She knows as well as I do that Addison's two favourite genres are sappy period dramas and extremely brutal horror movies. Like the ones that maybe aren't visually that bad but what's happening is just so innately wrong that you can help but cringe and hope that the feeling it elicits doesn't stick. Odd mixture, but I guess they even each other out?

"You could always go home if you don't want to watch my pick, Arizona," Addie taunts.

I'm surprised that she's suggesting Arizona leave. I mean wasn't her whole plan tonight to make Arizona fall into my lap – literally?

"You know very well that I'm sleeping here tonight, Addison. And if we watch whatever movie you have in mind, I'm pretty sure that it's just going to solidify that decision."

Addie was at least right about that; if she's scared there's no way that Arizona will want to go home in the dark only to lay in bed alone, afraid to close her eyes.

"Well then it's settled," Addison says with a decisive nod.

I watch her go over to our DVD stand and grab a case. Of course I already know what it is, but Arizona is still in the dark. Then I feel her breath on my ear.

"Do you know what she's gonna choose?"

"I can hear you, you know," Addison says without turning around, saving me from having to answer. She's done changing the disc in the player and returns to her seat on the smaller couch.

"Popcorn?" she offers, holding out the half-empty bowl. Arizona and I both shake our heads in the negative.

"But could you pass me the Twizzlers?" Arizona asks. After Addie grabs them from the coffee table in front of her she tosses them over to Arizona, who swiftly takes one from the pack and shoves half of it into her mouth. She has a habit of chewing on things when she's nervous. If there's candy around then it's her first choice – maybe I could do something to change that? – but anything will suffice, really: a nail, pencil – even her shirt sleeve when she gets really desperate but that's only happened a few times. Plus she gets grossed out at the result of said chewing. I can't blame her; soggy, scrunched up sleeve covered in slobber? Ew.

"So which twisted movie did you choose?"

"Oh, you'll see," Addison deflects.

As the previews start to play I can already feel Arizona inching closer to me. Her chews are becoming more rapid as her head spins in anticipation. She's less than half a foot away now, with her legs tucked up onto the couch facing left toward me, one flat on the cushion and the other propped up a few inches above it, with both knees bent.

She's already eaten another three Twizzlers and the second preview has barely started. Now she's wrestling with the bag for yet another waxy treat.

"You know, if you keep that up you're not gonna have any left for the actual movie," I tease quietly, trying to get her to loosen up a little.

Addison turns her head toward us.

"Wow, Arizona, that's actually kind of impressive. Where do you put it all?"

"Well I wouldn't have to 'put it' anywhere if it wasn't for you and your masochistic need to torture people through your selection of movies," Arizona retorted, getting raised eyebrows from Addison.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be mean. I just really don't like being scared," she apologized with another big bite of a Twizzler.

If anything ever does come of us, I'm really going to need her to stop eating those because there's no way I'd be able to kiss her with that taste on her mouth.

"It's okay, that's about how I feel when you make us watch _Pretty Woman_ every time it's your turn to choose.

"And if you're really scared you could always get Callie to protect you from the monsters," Addie teases.

"Hey, _Pretty Woman_ is a perfectly awesome movie! And I am not afraid of monsters," she finishes with a pout.

"You only like it for the thigh high boots, Arizona, admit it."

"Well they don't hurt, either," Arizona smiles lecherously. Addison merely rolls her eyes as I watch on, smiling. I really am lucky to have best friends who like each other nearly as much as they like me; I don't know what I would do without either constant in my life.

Just as she finishes her sentence, Arizona's smile drops and her eyes go so wide I feel like they may pop right out of her skull. I follow her line of sight and notice that the title menu to the movie has just come up on the TV screen.

"_Saw_? You chose freaking _Saw_? One of the scariest franchises ever and you know I don't like scary movies and you freaking choose _Saw_?" Arizona exclaims, practically yelling at Addison by the end.

"No, I chose _Saw II_," Addison proclaims happily. "It's better than the first."

Arizona huffs in Addison's direction then turns to me.

"You might actually have to protect me from the monsters," she says sheepishly without making eye contact. I can't help but smile at the childish gesture and lay my hand on her left thigh intending to comfort her. It just so happens that this was the one that was open to me, so I ended up with my hand on the inside of her leg in a rather intimate position.

Her eyes snap up to meet mine and when I notice what I've done I blush for about the hundredth time today. I don't know if I should remove my hand or if it's okay to leave it there, given our unspoken understanding of the handholding incident.

But before I can make up my mind, Arizona lowers her right leg to meet the left, effectively sandwiching my hand.

I've never been this unsure of myself around Arizona before; I have always been comfortable and did just what came naturally to me without questioning it. But my recent shift in emotions toward her has left me feeling like a thirteen-year-old with her first crush: unsure and easily excitable. It's like the last few years of experience I've gained with dating and flirting never even happened.

I still act without thinking, but it seems to lead me into predicaments like this. By the time my brain finally catches up to what I'm doing, Arizona is already giving me a wide-eyed, open-mouthed stare. At least she's still in control of her actions.

I look up from my hand and notice that Addison has busied herself over by the entertainment cabinet and was pretending to fiddle with one thing or another. I'm glad that she didn't stick around to make more awkward comments this time.

"I'm a little chilly. I'm going to go grab a blanket from upstairs," she announces.

"I'll grab you guys one, too, in case Arizona needs to hide," she continues with a knowing smile. I'm glad that I told Addie about how I feel about Arizona because this could have been far more awkward had she commented on the placement of my now very warm hand.

I smile and look over to Arizona who is blushing with embarrassment.

"It's okay to be scared, you know," I tell her. "That's kinda the point of these movies." I guess we're just going to ignore this development, as well.

"I know but I'm eighteen years old – I shouldn't be afraid of movies or the dark or monsters under my bed anymore."

"You're actually afraid of monsters?" I ask with a sarcastically raised eyebrow and a smile I just can't hide.

"No, I'm not afraid of monsters, Calliope. I know they aren't real. But I am afraid of things that could possibly happen – like getting kidnapped by a psychopath only to be tortured in a random building where the only way out is digging through my open skull or something. It creeps me out that it could actually happen," Arizona explains matter-of-factly.

"Look, it's just a movie, it's –"

"But it's not just a movie, that's my point. Someone had to actually think up these torture methods and figure out how they would work – it's like _The Anarchist's Cookbook_ in living colour for psychos!"

I had to laugh at that. I didn't mean to, but she's just too damn cute when she's all pouty and scared.

"Okay, well I promised Addie that she could pick the movies tonight so either way I'm going to have to sit through it. But if you want, you could go up to my room and hang out until it's over or something? I really don't want to make you sit through something I know you hate so much."

She seems to ponder this for a few moments then leans her head back to rest her cheek on the couch. She then starts to idly pick invisible lint from my sleeve.

"Arizona?"

Her eyes come up to meet mine.

"I can stay over tonight, right?"

"Of course. You know you don't even have to ask – in fact, I'd be pretty insulted if you didn't stay over considering I can't remember the last time we spent a Saturday night apart," I tell her with a smile.

"It was in sophomore year; I couldn't go to a tournament because I'd gotten sick a couple days beforehand."

"Oh, yeah! Coach Stratton was pretty pissed that we were down our best libero going up against a great hitting team there," I laughed.

She smiles and with a roll of her eyes says, "Yeah, he told me all about it when you guys got back."

"Wait, how the heck did you remember that that was the last time we spent a Saturday night apart?"

She merely looks into my eyes and shrugs.

I guess I never really noticed it before but all my boyfriends have always had to understand that Saturdays were somewhat of a ritual for us; they were the only nights we would regularly spend at each other's houses as kids and I guess it just kind of stuck as we got older. The only differences now are that we don't need our parents' permission and Saturdays aren't the only nights we spend together.

Friends have always been important to me; I ascribe to the idea that they are the family you choose for yourself, and families stick together. If a boyfriend wants to be a part of the family then that means earning their respect and honouring our traditions. I guess I've also been lucky in that all the guys I've dated I was friends with beforehand. It helped them understand the type of person I am and the type of relationships I have.

Arizona's girlfriends, on the other hand, have not always been as understanding. I can appreciate that, though. I mean, I wouldn't have been too thrilled if Jackson was regularly sleeping in April's bed while we were together even if it was platonically. And look at us now – I broke up with Jackson and have my hand nestled between Arizona's thighs and he's going to go after April, so I suppose the fears weren't completely unwarranted even if they seemed ridiculous at the time.

Arizona breaks me out of my musing. "So if I stay and watch then you'll help fight away the fears?"

"Of course. Have I ever left you to fight them on your own?" I ask sincerely. She smiles and shakes her head.

"Alright, so you're staying then?" I smile as I ask.

"Yeah, I'm staying. But I can't promise I'll actually watch the movie. For all I know I'm going to spend half the time under the blanket shoving Twizzlers in my mouth," she jokes.

"Speaking of which, where is Addison any-"

"Hey guys, sorry that took so long. Your mom washed the covers so it took me a while to find them," Addison says as she throws a blanket our way.

"Where are your parents, anyway?"

"Party," Arizona and I answer at the same time. Addison smiles at us.

"Oh, I see," then she turns to the TV and presses play on the remote.

I'm quite comfortable in this position: slightly sunk down into the corner of the couch with Arizona's warmth pressed up against my side as she's already anticipating the worst, my hand still on her thigh. I try to adjust the blanket Addison threw at us but it's made difficult by my one usable hand.

After much fussing and face-making on my part, Arizona finally decides to help me and spreads the blanket over both of us. She pulls the edge all the way up to her chin so that only her nose and eyes are peeking out. I smile at her and give her leg a little squeeze to let her know I'm still here.

As soon as she sees the first victim with a spiked venus flytrap-esque helmet around his neck, Arizona leans into me, eyes still on the screen, and whispers, "see what I mean? It's not normal to think that up."

I turn slightly to look at her and smile at the enraptured look in her eyes. I know she doesn't want to watch but she just can't tear her eyes away.

When it's time I decide to warn her just in case she doesn't want to see how he actually dies, "Arizona, you have about five seconds to look away or you're gonna see that thing close."

I watch as she tries to decide whether she wants to see it, her eyes darting away from the screen then right back to it several times but before she can decide what she actually wants, the helmet snaps shut, instantly killing the guy inside. Arizona gives a big yelp and jumps. Even though I warned her she wasn't quite ready for the sight.

Addie and I chuckle from our places on the couches and Arizona slaps my arm for it. I look at her and laugh some more when I see the look on her face; she's mildly embarrassed but also a little angry. I know her well enough to know that she's angrier with herself for being scared than at us for having laughed at her.

As the movie drags on, poor Arizona becomes more and more tense. She's clinging to my arm with everything she has and if it wasn't cutting off the blood flow to it, it would be comical. I rub my thumb along the narrow path it can reach across her thigh.

"Arizona," I whisper, "stop watching. Just close your eyes or go under the covers. It's okay."

She glances at me and shakes her head, determined to make it through. Unfortunately for her – and my arm – this next part is going to be one of those that aren't visually that horrific but they mess with your head: the needle pit.

I see her eyes widen as she realizes what's about to happen to one of the characters. She releases my arm from the grip of her left hand, finally eases a little pressure from her thighs, allowing my hand to regain some feeling, and slides her fingers between mine before resting her thigh on top once more. I know better than to say anything so I keep my eyes on the TV.

I watch as Xavier picks Amanda up and throws her into the pit. This is definitely going to get to Arizona.

As if on cue, Arizona gasps and squeezes my hand with more strength than I thought she possessed. It was like watching a train wreck for her now; no matter how much she wanted to she wouldn't be able to rip her eyes away. I look at her face and notice that tears are starting to form in her eyes. I can't let her do this; forget tonight – she won't sleep for the next month if she sees this entire movie.

I bring my left hand up from beneath the covers and gently cradle her face in it while simultaneously squeezing her hand back. I pull her face around so that she's looking at me instead.

"Hey, it's okay," I soothe, "it's okay. It's not real – no, don't look at the TV – look at me."

Her eyes meet my gaze once more, tears starting to spill over.

"It's okay, just keep looking at me. I can't wait for our game Tuesday," I tell her with a half-smile, trying to take her mind off of the screaming girl being stabbed by countless dirty hypodermic needles. She nods slightly.

"I really don't like the Aldershot team. I can't wait to kick their butts. I'm totally gonna rock my serves and smash the ball so hard they won't even have a chance to react before it hits the ground," I tell her with a smile. My thumb is wiping away whatever tears it can. It's killing me that she's this scared. I could've stopped this; I didn't have to play along with Addison's game or let her pick this movie of the hundreds my family has collected over the years.

"And you're going to dig every serve and every spike that comes your way, right?"

She lets out a heavy breath and nods.

"Alright, it's settled then – we're going to hand their asses back to them on a silver platter because we are just that awesome. We are going to dig and spike and set harder than ever before because there is no way that we're going to let our rivals beat us on home turf, right?"

She nods again and smiles slightly. I keep looking into her eyes but listen for the sounds coming from the TV. The needle scene is over so I pull Arizona toward me until her head is resting on my shoulder, satisfied that her breathing has slowed and her tears have nearly stopped.

I don't care if Addison's plan is working or not – I hate how scared this movie is making Arizona feel. I just want it to be over so that we can think about something other than torture chambers and mutilated bodies. I shake my head at myself, disappointed that I let it get this far. We're best friends; we're supposed to protect each other, not scare the crap out of ourselves just to get some snuggling time – I could freaking snuggle with Arizona if I just asked, for God's sake! I didn't need to scare her so badly that the cried – I made her cry! I made sweet, innocent, never-hurt-a-fly Arizona cry just to hold her hand and have her snuggle into my side. She would've done that during _The Lion King_ and, while there would have probably been tears when Mufasa died, she wouldn't be terrified of being alone. Seriously, why do I let Addison drag me into crap like this? This is worse than the time she convinced me that using my mattress as a toboggan would be a good idea. I mean, it was super fun, but it was still a dumb idea.

I can barely pay attention to what's going on in the movie because for starters, I am way too caught up in the guilt and self-flagellation at having made Arizona so upset, but it's also not helping the concentration that in addition to still holding my hand in her between her thighs, Arizona is completely pushed into my right side and is holding on for dear life. And the proximity I've almost gotten used to but her snuggling into my neck at every scary part? Well that's a little harder to ignore.

Each time a new trap is revealed or a person is caught in a trap or a person gets violent – so pretty much the entire freaking movie – Arizona buries her face into the crook above my shoulder and each time it catches me off-guard. The whole time she's like that, I can feel her breath flitting across my throat; her eyelashes sweeping across my neck with each bat of her lids whether it be to blink or slam them shut in an effort to keep the morose images from assaulting her senses.

While I may be slightly bothered by this – not necessarily in a bad way – I'm just glad that she has stopped crying and shaking altogether.

When the final scene comes to a close and the credits begin to roll, I run my free hand up Arizona's arm to let her know that she could come out of hiding.

"Hey," I greet her. Her eyes are a little puffy from a mixture of crying and exhaustion, something the crying must have added to.

"Hey," she says just as quietly.

I hear rustling coming from the other couch and glance over to see Addie sitting up, pushing a heap of blankets off her small form.

"How you feeling, Arizona?" she asks.

"I'm alright, no thanks to you," she deadpans.

"Oh, really? And who, pray tell, should I be thankful to for your state of well-bring?" Addison inquires with a trademark smirk.

"You know very well who it's because of, Addison. There aren't many options left."

"Well I've gotta admit, you two did look pretty cozy there. I might've played up my fear a little if I'd known that was the TLC I would have received."

"There's no way I would have done that for you, Addie," I tell her straight. "You brought this on yourself; Arizona didn't ask for it. You would deserve to be as scared as she was and be left to your own devices."

I smile at her to let her know that I'm only teasing and she raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow in response.

"Besides, you're not being a very good friend, forcing us to watch that. Whatever happened to democracy, we totally outnumbered you?"

"I work more on the dictatorship model," Addison jokes. "But I'm going to be heading out of here before I encounter a Missile Crisis of my own. Arizona doesn't seem quite as forgiving as you," she says as she nods her head toward the body still firmly attached to my own. I smile at her and remove my hand from Arizona's warmth to stand up.

"I'll walk you out."

Addison and I make our way to the front door before speaking.

"See, what'd I tell you?" Addison gloats.

"No, more like what did I tell you!" I say in a hushed whisper. "Arizona was terrified in there! That isn't even a horror movie that can ease you into the genre – it's the freaking Olympics of the horror movie slash thriller world!"

"Well it got her to practically jump into your lap, right?" she says with a smug grin.

"No! No, not 'right'. She was terrified and crying and I made her cry because I listened to you! If I wanted her to sidle up next to me then I would have told her that I wanted to cuddle and she would've done it willingly!"

"Okay, I'll buy that she'll lay next to you or whatever, but that hand on her thigh thing? That was definitely new." I couldn't help taking my eyes from her gaze or the blush that started to creep up on my cheeks. "I saw both of your faces when it happened and you were both shocked. So, you know," she gestured erratically, "you're welcome! Be a little grateful."

"Grateful?" I scoff.

"Yeah, grateful. Now go in there and get your girl!" and with that she gives me a hug and makes her way to her car. I yell a quick 'good night' her way and close the door.

When I get back into the living room Arizona is exactly as I'd left her. I sit down in the same small space beside her that I've been in for the last few hours, unwilling to take advantage of the extra space to her right.

"Hey, are you alright?" I ask softly as I pull her into my chest.

"Yeah, I just feel silly. I mean, even now I can't get that stupid image of the needles out of my mind."

"There's nothing to feel silly about. The only reason I can stand those movies is because we always had them around the house. Your parents never let you watch those movies so you never got used to compartmentalising them.

"You just feel them the way they were meant to be felt; the way people who aren't desensitized feel it. And that's okay. That's more than okay," I tell her as I run my hand up and down her back.

"Did you wanna go sit in the hot tub for a bit before bed?" I ask, knowing that the hot water always relaxes her. It's times like these that I'm glad for my father's foresight: he had an outdoor hot tub installed on a covered deck and an indoor heated pool for year-round use. Arizona nods into my chest.

**-XXX-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** A Conspicuous Conspiracy  
**Author:** clanket  
**Pairing:** Callie/Arizona  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Callie and Arizona are best friends. As they navigate through their final year of high school, will they realize that they're more than just friends?

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**A/N:** I realize that the legal drinking age in the USA is 21 and in writing this story, in no way am I suggesting under-aged drinking or the breaking of laws in general is a good idea. However, it is a reality that drinking is a part of teen culture in the United States and as such, depicting it being done in a responsible manner on private property is well within the bounds of the reality of this narrative.

Don't drink and drive.

* * *

"_The only reason I can stand those movies is because we always had them around the house… You just feel them the way they were meant to be felt; the way people who aren't desensitized feel it," I tell her as I run my hand up and down her back._

"_Did you wanna go sit in the hot tub for a bit before bed?"_

_Arizona nods into my chest._

After finally finding Arizona's bathing suit, which my mom had accidentally put in Aria's room, and grabbing two large towels, we made our way back through the kitchen and out the door to the hot tub.

On my way I turn on the lights around the deck and set the radio to a top-forty station. That should be a safe bet; nothing too serious or sappy and it hopefully won't be too monotonous, as some stations that specialise in one kind of music tend to be.

With Arizona in front of me in nothing but a hot pink bikini with a white hibiscus flower on the butt, it's proving rather difficult to keep my eyes off of her. I soak in her silhouette from behind, paying special attention to that flower.

When Arizona climbs the couple steps to the top of the tub I can't keep my eyes from wandering even more than they already were. She's my best freaking friend – why can't I just be normal around her? I huff in exasperation.

"Hey, Arizona, I'm gonna grab a couple drinks. Did you feel like anything in particular?" I'm trying really hard to keep my eyes locked with hers.

"Surprise me," she says and smiles. I can tell the hot water is already doing wonders for her nerves. I smile at her and head back inside for the moment, making sure to leave the door open just in case she gets scared being out there alone.

I walk over to the fridge and root around for some choices. I mull over the left-over cosmos but settle for a couple of simple Coronas instead. Being able to sip on a cold beer in the heat of the water always feels nice.

I open the beers, leaving the caps on the kitchen counter and make my way back to the door. When I finally get to the threshold I nearly drop the drinks and my eyes bulge at the sight that greets me: Arizona is sitting on the side of the tub directly across from me and the door with her eyes closed, head thrown back, exposing her milky neck, and her arms stretched out to rest on the back of the tub.

My mouth suddenly feels very dry but I'm pretty sure that I'm actually drooling. I quickly avert my eyes as I try to fight off yet another blush. I clear my throat and take a sip of my beer.

Arizona looks up upon hearing me and smiles.

"Ooh, Coronas! My favourite," she tells me as she reaches out expectantly.

I walk the few feet to the jacuzzi and pass her a fresh drink then slowly lift my leg over the side of the tub and step in. I shiver slightly at the sudden change in temperature, though I'm sure that being this close to a half-naked hottie isn't helping matters any, either.

I carefully step off the seat into the middle and turn to sit down on the side to Arizona's left. This is a respectable distance, right? I mean, I'm not on the same side of the tub as her hot, wet body but I'm not the farthest I could be either, so no suspicions. Right?

"Thanks for taking such good care of me, Calliope," Arizona says softly.

"You really don't need to thank me. This is what friends are for," I tell her.

"I know, but Addison's right," she says, barely making eye contact.

I can't help the gulp that my throat unleashes at the thought of where this conversation is leading. To distract myself from it I take a big swallow of my Corona then rest is back on the edge of the spa.

"I mean, I appreciate it and all, but what you did in there was far beyond anything that just a friend would do."

She finally looks at me and even though I'm terrified of what she's getting at here, I give her a small smile. She smiles back at me then glances away for just a moment. I look at her inquisitively, trying to figure out exactly what it is that she's trying to decide about. Is she going to tell me something I don't want to hear? Is she trying to decide if it's okay to tell me whatever is on her mind?

"Hey," I say softly, "it's alright. Just tell me what you're thinking. What's going on in that brain of yours?"

She smiles at me tenderly then, I guess having made up her mind, moves over to my side of the hot tub. When she reaches me, she turns to face outward and kneels on the bench. I watch her as she leans over the edge of the spa, her breasts brushing the arm I have resting there. I roll my eyes as I tightly grip my beer bottle, trying not to let my emotions for her get the best of me. Actually, at this point it's just 'emotion' – singular: lust. And I'm really trying not to let it take over because I'm so tightly wound after this entire night that I'm pretty sure I could take her and do all kinds of naughty things to her even if I've never done those things to a girl before. I mean, whatever, I could learn on my feet, right? Or on my knees – or in various other positions for that matter, I mean water takes the weight – what the hell!

The jets power into my back and bring me out of all the things I want to do to Arizona's body in that sexy pink little number – or out of it, for that matter.

She eases back into the water right next to me and takes full advantage of the fact that my side is completely unguarded. I watch with bated breath as she cosies up to me under the water, her body moulding to mine as if the heat has melted us into one. She sneaks one arm behind me and rests the other on my thigh. My very naked, very exposed thigh. And she's touching it. Arizona is touching my bare thigh. I really need to get a grip and not freak out; this is her being my best friend and being comfortable around me.

I need a twelve step get-Arizona-out-of-your-head program.

"Calliope," she starts with her face only inches from mine, her eyes boring straight into mine. "Addison is right; the way you took care of me, it isn't just a friendly thing. You're not just my friend, you're my best friend. And, don't freak out," she says with a small laugh, "but you're even more than that to me. To me, you are my soul mate. I don't think that I'll ever find anyone that will understand me like you do, who will take care of me like you do, or who will stand by me the way you always have. So, I guess I just want to say thank you for everything. Thank you for being awesome."

I can't help but smile. The look in her eyes tells me that she meant every word.

"I love you, Arizona."

My eyes go wide and my smile drops. Did I just say that out loud?

I blink several times while trying to think of a way to fix this but my mind is blank save for the panicking thoughts of having actually told Arizona I loved her in an obviously intimate moment. What the hell was I thinking?

Before I can freak out any more, I feel a warm wet hand on my face. My eyes finally settle on the pair of blues in front of me to find that Arizona is smiling. I let out a small breath. At least she isn't freaked out, right?

She's leaning toward me slowly, the smile still plastered to her face. Is she doing what I think she's going?

At the last moment I close eyes, unsure of what to expect.

I feel Arizona gently rub her nose against mine a few times then…nothing. Eskimo kisses?

I open my eyes to find Arizona staring at me, the smile seemingly unmoving.

"I love you, too," she tells me with all the conviction in the world. Her hand drops back into the water and she rests her head against my shoulder.

I could really get used to this. Even though she's toned she's so much softer than Jackson or Alex ever were. And the lack of thick body hair is a plus, too, not that Jackson has ever let it grow out.

Arizona's head suddenly jerks up.

"Oh, my beer!" she exclaims then stands and takes the couple steps to grab her beer from the side she'd left it on before coming to sit by me. I chuckle at her sudden outburst and take a quick sip of my own drink before resting my hand back up on the side of the tub to make sure that Arizona sidles up next to me again. Even if this is just a friend's thing, it feels nice to have her close.

Sure enough my plan works perfectly: Arizona turns around after grabbing her drink and checks out how I'm sitting. Satisfied that my side is still unprotected, she smiles and quickly makes her way back over to me, careful to keep her drink above the water. She wraps her left arm around my waist once more and settles into the familiar position.

I scoot down a little in my seat so that I can rest my head back. I'm also quite thirsty from the heat. My arm is too far. Can I get a drink without making it awkward or hitting Arizona in the head with the bottle?

Maybe if I just sit up a little and hold the bottle over her head – no, I have a better idea!

I open my eyes slightly to take a look at what Arizona is doing. She's still just sitting with her head on my shoulder with the beer in her right hand. I move my right arm to wrap around her shoulders and simultaneously reach up with my left for the bottle. I pass the bottle into my receiving hand and let my right arm fall around Arizona. Watching her closely, she merely takes in a big breath and lets it out slowly.

I take a few gulps of the beer.

I guess she's okay with this, too. Go Torres! I smile at how smooth I am. Jackson can suck it with his 'advice with the ladies'; I don't need his advice. Besides, Arizona is totally hotter than April. I think we both know who won that break-up.

Crap, the break-up! I still haven't told Arizona! But she looks so cute and content just sitting there sipping on her beer right now. I can't tell her. I'll just do it tomorrow like I'd planned.

As I relax into the water I notice that I'm slightly buzzed just from that one drink.

"Hey, Arizona," I coo quietly.

"Hmm?" That's it? I tell her I love her and all I get is a grunt in response?

"That beer is kinda getting to me in the heat of the water and you're half asleep. Why don't we go to bed?" I'm really hoping she agrees because I really can't stay in here much longer.

"Yeah, okay," she says quietly as she lifts herself off my shoulder. "I am pretty tired."

I smile at her and stand up to get out of the tub. I grab one of the towels that we'd carelessly dropped onto a deck chair and begin to dry off. No one likes walking through their house and stepping into cold puddles at random intervals. I rest my foot on the chair and work on my legs.

When I notice that Arizona hasn't gotten out yet, I turn my head to look at her and find that she's staring at me with her mouth slightly agape and I just can't help but smirk at the thought that maybe she's checking me out, too.

"Arizona?"

"Hm?" Her eyes suddenly snap up to meet my gaze.

"Oh, sorry," she says and if her skin wasn't already flushed from the hot water I'm sure she'd be blushing right now. I give her a knowing smile.

"Sorry, I was admiring your new bathing suit. It looks really good. The dark purple works well with your skin tone and all that," she finishes nonchalantly as she climbs out.

I grab the other towel from the chair my foot is still resting on, making sure to bend over just a little more than necessary. If I can entice her a little bit then why not? Maybe it'll be the little push she needs to convince her that we could actually be more than best friends; more than soul mates.

I can't wipe the smile of knowing that she's following my every move with her eyes off my face as I hand her the towel.

"Whatever, Calliope, don't give me that."

I chuckle a little and say, "What? I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to, I've known you practically my entire life; I can read you like a book.

"I'm still a lesbian and you're still hot. I can't help admiring you in a new suit," she explains with a roll of her eyes as she finishes towelling off.

I laugh at her again and walk around the jacuzzi to turn off the jets and close the cover for the night.

xxx

"Did you want to shower first or should I?" I ask Arizona once we're up in my room. I watch as she mulls it over for a few moments all the while fiddling with the cell phone she's retrieved from her pants' pocket.

"You go ahead; I think I'll just shower in the morning. I just want to go to sleep."

"You afraid of being alone in there because of the movie?"

She scowls at me.

"Because if you are, you could always leave the door open a bit while you rinse off."

"Thank you for that, Calliope. We just spent the last hour trying to forget that and you bring it up right before bed? You know, as awesome as you are, sometimes you really suck," she tells me in mock anger.

I laugh softly and walk over to her, my towel gone in anticipation of my shower and hers wrapped around her waist. I gather her into a warm hug and run my hands over her back a few times.

"You love it. I'm your soul mate, remember," I tease. All I get in return is another scowl and a playful slap to the arm.

"Seriously though, you should at least rinse the chlorine off or your skin will get all dry and itchy."

She grumbles something unintelligible so I continue.

"If you're really scared I can sit on the toilet for the few minutes you'll be in there," I tell her. She looks up at me from my embrace, trying to gauge whether I'm joking. I look at her with a straight face to imbue her with the confidence that I really would.

"Can we just rinse off together and have proper showers in the morning when it's light out?" she asks quietly.

"You just want to shower next my hot body and bathing suit that matches my skin tone and all that," I tease her all the while grinning mischievously.

She immediately scoffs and tries to pull out of my arms. "Oh, shut up. Just 'cause I'm into women doesn't mean that I'm into _every_ woman," she says with another roll of her eyes.

I laugh and squeeze her tight once more, liking the feeling of being this close to her, with or without the teasing.

"I know, I know. Come on," I order and grab her hand to lead her into the bathroom.

After a shower that involved no touching, much to my dismay, and all our suits, Arizona and I got changed into our pyjamas. She crawls into my bed as I finish brushing my teeth. I'm actually quite worn out, too. The emotions involved in keeping a break-up secret, a crush under locks, and blatant flirting without the admission really take a toll on your energy reserves.

On my way to the bed, I stop at my DVD collection and grab a box then make my way over to the TV.

"What are you doing?" came Arizona's sleepy voice.

"I was gonna put a movie on to fall asleep to," I tell her.

"Oh. Which one?"

I hold the box up for her to see.

"_Monsters Inc._? I love that movie."

"I'm glad you approve. I thought it would be nice to fall asleep to something light. Plus Mike Wazowski is hilarious."

I turn around to put the disc into the player and ready the TV.

"Calliope?"

"Yeah?"

"Have I told you how awesome you are," she asks with a sleepy smile.

"You might've mentioned it once or twice but I still like hearing it," I tell her as I climb into the bed next to her. She immediately rests her head on my left shoulder and snuggles into my side with her arms firmly pressed between me and her chest, just like she's done since we were kids.

I put the TV volume to a minimum and wrap my arm around her lithe body in anticipation of the Sandman.

**-XXX-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** A Conspicuous Conspiracy  
**Author:** clanket  
**Pairing:** Callie/Arizona  
**Rating:** 14A/T  
**Summary:** Callie and Arizona are best friends. As they navigate through their final year of high school, will they realize that they're more than just friends?

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

* * *

_She immediately rests her head on my left shoulder and snuggles into my side with her arms firmly pressed between me and her chest, just like she's done since we were kids._

_I put the TV volume to a minimum and wrap my arm around her lithe body in anticipation of the Sandman._

Ugh. I let out a small groan as I wake up at what feels like an ungodly hour. It really sucks waking up to gray skies 360 days of the year. When I open my eyes I'm greeted with twinkling baby blues staring back at me. I blink a few times then close my eyes to take stock of my body. No aches, that's good; I'm nice and cozy, I smile; then I feel my hand move. I clear my throat as I notice that my hand is resting on Arizona's hip. Do I even do awkward things in my sleep now?

Sure, we snuggle all the time but I've never been this hands-y with Arizona. We lie next to each other and steal warmth and often use each other as our own personal pillows but hands are rarely involved unless it's to soothe. I just hope this won't be some short-lived fluke. Maybe if I use my hands more she'll let me use them in more places, too. I am a rather tactile person…

I can't help but smile at that thought.

Whatever, I'm just gonna go ahead and leave it there. After how cozy we got on the couch and then in the hot tub and not to mention the fact that Arizona could have moved it while I was sleeping if she wanted to, I'm going to guess that it doesn't bother her, either.

I open my eyes again to find that Arizona is still just watching me with a small smile on her face. She looks infinitely more alert than I feel.

"What?" I ask her lazily.

"Nothing. Just waiting for you to wake up," she tells me in the same tone.

"What time is it?"

I watch Arizona as she shifts one arm from her chest underneath her and rises up slightly to look at the alarm clock on the bedside table behind me then settles back down.

"Almost ten," she says as she brushes some hair out of my face. I guess it's not that early, after all. After thanking her, I roll onto my back to stretch. Arizona gives me a few moments to wake my muscles then sneakily scoots into my side to rest her head on my shoulder as I stretch my arms. Aside from telling her to get away from me I really have no choice but to wrap my arm around her. I mean, anything less would just be rude. Oh I am so hard done by sometimes!

I chuckle a little at myself.

"What are you thinking about?" she asks me.

I look down into her face and smile slightly then reply, "Nothing. Why do you look so much more awake than me?"

She smiles gently and sighs then answers me after breaking eye contact.

"I've been up for a little while. I slept well."

"Oh you did, did you?" I can feel her cheeks move as she smiles into my shoulder.

"Yeah, I did."

I squeeze my left arm a little more tightly around her to let her know that I understand what she's saying, that she doesn't have to say it out loud.

"Lazy Sunday morning?" I ask after a few minutes of silence.

"Lazy Sunday morning," she replies.

We lay under the covers for a while, letting our bodies wake up naturally. It feels nice to go to bed every Saturday knowing that she'll be there when I wake up. It makes opening my eyes bearable – even pleasant, actually. Seeing her next to me has always brought a sense of calm over my being, even before all this confusing crush stuff came along.

She's always been there for me, through everything. She was there when my grandma died in third grade; she was there for me throughout my parents' trial separation back in middle school; she was there when I had my first kiss and then helped calm my nerves when I knew my 'first time' was coming. And that's not even touching on the day to day rollercoaster that is life. But she was there; she's always been there.

I turn toward the warm body pressed against me and wrap my other arm around it, holding it to my chest tightly. My reverential feelings wouldn't allow me to not show her just how she made me feel in this moment: grateful. Grateful that I have her, grateful for someone who doesn't disappear when the going gets tough; grateful for a lifelong friend.

I let out a sigh and another soft chuckle.

"What do you keep laughing at?"

"I just thought of Travis Morrison," I tell her with a smile.

She laughs lightly then says, "Oh, God, that douche? I still can't believe he was your first."

"Whatever, I don't remember Tania being any better."

I can feel her lift her head to look at me but I can't seem to wipe the smirk off my face.

"You take that back, Calliope," she tells me while poking me in the side, "we agreed never to speak of her again! My official first was Stefanie. And she was awesome."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I know." I feel her snuggle back into me and I let out a long breath. "Thank you."

"For what? I'm the one stealing your body heat." I can feel her smile into my chest.

"For being you. And for always being there," and I'm sure she can feel my sincerity even through my light tone because I've never meant anything more. I squeeze her tight again.

"To what do I owe all the cuddliness this morning?"

"I was just thinking."

"That's dangerous," Arizona jokes.

"Hey, I resent that – I'm great and my thoughts are great."

"Then tell me what these great thoughts are," she prompts me softly after some snickering.

I take a few breaths then answer her. "I was just thinking about stuff. About us, I guess. And about how you've always been there for me. I guess what you said last night just kind of drove it home."

"What I said last night?"

"Yeah, the soul mate thing. I know I like to tease you about cheesy stuff like that, but I totally get what you were saying, and I feel it, too. We've always had each other to lean on and I never want that to go away."

I feel Arizona shift in my arms as she removes a hand from between us then wraps it around my middle and hugs me back tightly.

"It won't," she says with a squeeze.

"Promise?" I don't want to seem insecure but I'm serious about not being able to survive without her in my life.

Arizona pulls her head back from my chest just enough to look me in the eyes.

"Promise," she replies and seals it with an Eskimo kiss.

I smile at her. "So I guess this is gonna be our new thing, huh? The nose rubs?"

"If you want it to be," she answers teasingly. I softly rub my nose against hers in silent response.

We lapse back into a comfortable silence. I refuse to be the one to break this calm. I've never held Arizona like this unless it was to comfort her and even those occasions were few and far between. After a few minutes, Arizona finally breaks the quiet.

"Can I ask you something?"

I mumble a quick 'mhmm', still not quite ready to start the day.

"What was with that whole garter thing last night?"

My eyes pop open. Well that's out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" I ask and gulp. I can feel her move to look up at me.

"I don't know. It's just that of all the wedding traditions that's the one that pops into your mind as the one to hang onto?"

I let out the breath I was holding.

What do I say, 'I mentioned it because I would like nothing more than to be the one to take lingerie off you using only my teeth'? I mean the dreams were kind of awesome after thinking about that last night but that's probably not the best answer.

"I don't know. It was just the first thing that came to mind," that's kind of true. "And I think it's sexy and I feel like if the bride gets to throw her bouquet into a throng of crazy single women then the guys should be able to throw a garter at the drunken bachelors and watch 'em scrap for it."

I shrug my shoulders and feel Arizona nodding under my chin.

After a while I suggest that we go eat breakfast and figure out plans for the day. While we were eating Arizona mentioned continuing our lazy morning and stretching it into a lazy afternoon and evening as well so we called a few friends and made plans to meet at the bowling alley downtown later on. And that leads me to where I am right now: Arizona lying on the plush carpet in front of me, stretched out on her stomach with her arms folded under her head in my abandoned living room inside my equally abandoned house. I'm lying on my left side with my head propped up on an elbow to allow me to see over the body in front of me.

We agreed on watching as many of the movies in the _X-MEN_ series as we could before having to get ready to go out.

Under the blanket we're sharing, my right hand idly draws abstract patterns onto the skin of Arizona's back that's been revealed in the gap between her pyjama bottoms and long-sleeve tee.

I'll occasionally rake my nails over the area I'm tickling to soothe it. Mostly I just let my fingertips roam over the flesh as they see fit. I do this all the time without even thinking about it; it's a gesture I used to make to calm Arizona when her nerves got the best of her but along the way it just became second nature whenever she's near and we're relaxing.

I smile as I let my touch become so light that I can caress the fine little hairs on the small of her back. It's feels really natural but somehow I'm sure it's actually quite intimate to be rubbing someone this way. I'd like to rub her in some other intimate ways, too. I smirk at the dirty thoughts running through my mind.

My hand responds on its own to my thoughts, pressing into Arizona's back more firmly. I massage the slight curve just above her waistband, rubbing circles into the flesh on my way to the little dip just above it. When I apply some pressure to the base of her spine I can see Arizona take a deep breath and release it slowly. I'm glad she can unwind here. Things can be a little intense at her house wi-

Holy crap! This is not happening. Reverential feeling gone; lusty feelings, welcome back!

Arizona turned over onto her side in front of me, effectively pressing her entire body into mine. I let out a breath that gets caught in my throat a couple times before landing on her nape only to tickle the blonde wisps that have escaped her ponytail. The shift in position has made my hand fall across her abdomen. How is this not odd to her?

I guess I should make it look like I'm unaffected right? That's what people do when their best friend touches them – act normal, yes? Yes, that feels like a solid plan. Now, implement it, damn it!

I take in a steadying breath to compose myself then clear my throat. I let my hand continue its soothing motions even if the last thing it's doing for me is getting me to relax.

I bite my lower lip, keeping my eyes on the TV, and trail my fingers from Arizona's hip to her stomach. Her incredibly smooth stomach. Wow, I'm gonna need to ask her which moisturizer and body wash combo she uses because she is way too soft! How have I never noticed that before?

I splay my hand out over her tummy to feel as much of her as I can. I smile when I feel her abs twitch under my palm but I'm completely caught off-guard by what she does next.

Just when I teasingly swipe the pads of my fingers over her stomach, Arizona pushes her hips back, basically grinding her ass into me. Our height difference means that she fits perfectly into the space at my front when I lay on my side; this also means that where she's grinding – well it's not exactly an innocent place. I gasp. Seeing as my chin is basically on her shoulder there is no way she missed that. Was that an intentional move or just a reflex to being tickled?

I don't want to be too obvious with her here, but this feels too good for me to just move away – even if I could. But at this point I'm pretty sure that all higher cognitive functions in my brain have been turned off.

I let my middle finger dip gently into her bellybutton then swirl it just around the cavity. I know how sensitive some people's navels can be and I don't want her to yelp.

When I'm done there, I move my hand a little lower to lightly run my nails on the skin just peeking out above her pyjamas, my first knuckles scraping against the comparatively rough material.

Just as I finish this motion, Arizona rotates her upper body until she's face-to-face with me, forcing me to lean back a bit, and looks me straight in the eyes.

"Calliope, you need to stop that," she says seriously.

I'm pretty sure I've put on one of my best confused looks.

"What?"

"Look at your hand."

I do as I'm told and glance to where my fingers are now resting but were lazily playing just moments ago.

"You see where that hand is?" she asks. I'm not too sure where she's going with this. I nod slightly.

"It's barely above my pants. My hung-super-low-on-my-hips pants. You do realise what that means, right?"

"Umm," I don't really know what to say to that so I shift my eyes from side to side a few times to convey as much.

"Okay, I'm a lesbian, remember?"

All I can do is raise an eyebrow, still not quite getting it. Of course she's a lesbian. In fact it's kind of what I've been banking on, lately. How many times can she clarify that point within 24 hours?

"I know we're best friends – obviously – but that doesn't mean that I can totally turn it off, you know? And I know you're only doing it as a nice, friendly soothing gesture but that doesn't help," she says exasperatedly. What the hell is she talking about?

"You can't turn what off?"

She huffs.

"Look, I'm laying here watching Rebecca Romijn-Stamos in nothing but blue body paint with your -" she stops abruptly and lowers her eyes to my body and gestures erratically. "Your warm curvy-ness pressed against my back and you're tickling my stomach except it's not just my stomach – it is my lower stomach," she enunciates in a deep voice and a squint of her eyes, "and you're caressing it and touching it and you won't stop!" she finishes, whining by the end.

Oh, I think I get it. My face moves past its confused expression to a slow-forming smile.

"Arizona Robbins, are you telling me that you're turned on?" I ask teasingly. She huffs again and rolls her eyes into the back of her head.

I gasp. "You are! You are totally turned on right now!" I say with a laugh.

"Whatever, Callie. You just need to stop it. It was totally Mystique"

I turn my smile into a smirk and lean forward so that I'm hovering over her. I use my forefinger alone to draw lazy circles of varying sizes just inside her hipbone. I'll show her it was only Mystique.

"Oh yeah?" I challenge as I lean in closer to her, my index finger still working its magic. "So you're telling me that my _finger_ is doing nothing for you?"

I move my body closer, making sure I'm completely pressed up against her. I let my hand continue making small patterns across her exposed abdomen.

"You're saying it doesn't feel good to have my warm curvy-ness curled against you?" I keep slowly moving my face toward hers and allow my voice to drop an octave. "You don't like it when I…touch you?" I quirk an eyebrow and flatten my hand lightly over her lower stomach, letting my pinkie and ring fingers to barely peek under her waistband, before going back to ticking the skin with my fingers. I'm mere inches from her face and I can feel this starting to backfire pretty quickly. She's not the only one getting turned on anymore.

"You don't want me to kiss you senseless?" I bite my lip seductively and watch as she lowers her gaze to my mouth for a few moments before returning it to my eyes. "You don't want to stare into my eyes as you take me right here, having me moan-"

"You're an ass," Arizona states as she places both palms on my chest and pushes me off of her. I roll onto my back and immediately burst out laughing. She turns back onto her side to face the TV muttering under her breath.

"You could always take a cold shower," I tell her between giggles and she turns to glare at me, "you could even double up on the remedies and fly solo in there while you're at it," I wink at her. That actually doesn't seem like a bad plan right now…

She lets out a frustrated groan and quickly stands up to leave, pulling the blanket off of me in the process. I prop myself up on one elbow and put the tip of my thumb from the other hand into my mouth then call out her name.

"Or I could give you a hand," I tell her suggestively. Please take me up on that offer?

Arizona glares at me for a moment then responds with, "It's all Mystique. Sexy blue body suit," and finishes by emphatically crossing her arms across her chest.

I look at her and smirk then gesture down my body saying, "sexy Mexican birthday suit."

Arizona turns on her heel and heads upstairs, for that cold shower no doubt, leaving me alone with my laughter and dirty thoughts.

**-XXX-**

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews = love, and I'm feeling quite loved :) Thanks for all the great feedback, everyone! Hope this is just as well recieved - if not moreso - as past chapters


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** A Conspicuous Conspiracy  
**Author:** clanket  
**Pairing:** Callie/Arizona  
**Rating:** 14A [Themes of strong sexuality]  
**Summary:** Callie and Arizona are best friends. As they navigate through their final year of high school, will they realize that they're more than just friends?

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**A/N:** I was going to make this a two-parter but I got tired of waiting to finish the second half so I decided to post this on its own. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

_"You could always take a cold shower," I tell her between giggles and she turns to glare at me, "you could even double up on the remedies and fly solo in there while you're at it," I wink at her._

xxx

"Well that was a rather long shower," I drawl when Arizona comes out of my bathroom wearing only two towels – one on her head and one wrapped around her body. If I just surreptitiously tug at that second one a little...

"I was starting to wonder if I should just go get ready in Aria's room," I smirk at her from my position on my bed. I'm still wearing the red tank top and Transformers boy shorts I slept in and have strategically placed myself on my back with my weight resting on my elbows with one knee bent; an angle that will be sure to allow Arizona to take in all of me in one sweep of those icy blue eyes.

I watch as she freezes in the doorway momentarily then rolls her eyes at me before making her way over to her dresser. We long ago designated the dark four-drawer dresser next to my door as hers since she spends so much time here. Mom even does her laundry while she takes care of ours when Aria and I neglect to do our own.

"Stop being a jerk, Callie. I don't give you a hard time when you drool over those Calvin Klein underwear models or the shirtless guys – who are likely gay, by the way – outside those ridiculous preppy polo stores," Arizona tells me as she rifles through the top drawer with her back facing me.

"Uh, yes you do," I inform her while letting my eyes sweep over her legs.

"I tease you – I don't give you a hard time," she huffs as she finally pulls a few items of clothing out.

"What's the difference," I ask with a snort as she turns to face me.

"The difference, Calliope," she starts with narrowed eyes, "is that I don't sit there trying to get you all hot and bothered and then time you to see how long it takes you to cool down! The difference is that I don't use an unfair advantage to get you riled up!"

Arizona starts on her way back to the bathroom to finish getting dressed after putting her bottoms on underneath the towel as she yelled at me. It takes me a moment to regain my composure after actually having been yelled at by Arizona.

"What unfair advantage," I shout disbelievingly through the door.

After a few moments Arizona yanks the door open while pulling her shirt down her torso the rest of the way, having lost the towel from her head. She is simmering. Uh-oh.

"The unfair advantage that you're a girl! A hot girl, if we're honest, and you used it against me! I'm your friend – your best friend – and you used something personal to get a rise out of me!"

I'm sitting on the edge of my bed listening intently when my look of disbelief turns into a smile.

"You think I'm hot?" I ask quietly. I know she's going to think I'm messing with her again but I can't believe Arizona Robbins actually thinks I'm hot. I'm hot! Score!

"Are you serious? That's what you got from what I just said? As if your ego needed any more of a boost," she trails off at the end, going back to brushing her hair.

"Well no, no it's not all I got," I tell her as I stand up. "But I'm still not seeing how me being a girl is an unfair advantage. I mean, I pretty much had a fifty-fifty chance of coming out with two X-chromosomes," I say as I come to a stop next to her and lean my hip against my vanity.

She sighs then explains, "It's unfair because not only are best friends not supposed to be jerks," she pauses to make eye contact then goes back to her hair, "but also because I can't do it back. I can't just start being sexy or whatever and get you all turned on-"

Wanna bet?

"So it's totally unfair. I mean if I had a penis and I was straight then we'd be on a fair playing field but that's just not how it turned out and I need to know-"

"Arizona, you're rambling," I cut in.

She takes a deep breath then continues more slowly.

"I need to know that I can trust my best friend – that's you – to not take advantage of any personal information they may have on me…like the fact that I'm a lesbian," Arizona finishes and lets her hand with the brush drop to her side. I reach out to get her to face me but she stands her ground. I drop my head a little to catch her gaze but she's not having any of it, despite having let go of her anger. I try her shoulder once more and she finally turns to look at me.

"Look, I'm not too sure what happened that this got you so upset right now. We've always been able to bug each other about stuff like that. So given that I've teased you before, I really didn't see it upsetting you like this. But I'm sorry that it did."

I take a chance and reach out to grab her hands. When she doesn't back away I step in close to her, bring them up to my shoulders and hook them around my neck then trail my hands down her arms, across her ribs and back around to wrap my arms around her waist.

After a couple beats, Arizona raises herself up onto her toes and tightens her arms around me. I smile at how predictable she can be and how comforting it is to know that she'll forgive me no matter how stupid I can be at times. She lightly nuzzles my neck.

"Back there? That wasn't me taking advantage of you being a lesbian, as hot as that is," I say teasingly and smile when I hear Arizona chuckle. "That was me playing with my best friend and being comfortable with her and with her sexuality – regardless of whether she's a gay girl or a straight guy or whatever," I laugh.

"But I'm sorry that it upset you. I'm not sorry I did it," I say with a shrug, "but I am sorry that it upset you."

So this means she forgives me, right? Sure I was playing with fire downstairs but that doesn't mean that I was trying to hurt her. Why is she even so upset about it? It's not like I haven't made fun of her for that ridiculous Cindy Crawford poster she has in her room. Besides, who even cares about her anymore? Shouldn't she be crushing on that bimbo from _The Hills_ or one of the Victoria's Secret models?

"It's because you're a tease."

"What?" I have to ask. What kind of a way is that to break a comfortable silence?

"That's why I got so upset. Because you're a tease."

I furrow my eyebrows in thought. "So if I put out you wouldn't have been so upset?"

"Nope." She lets out a long breath that washes over my throat, giving me goose bumps.

"I haven't had a girlfriend in months and I have these insane teenage hormones raging inside my body with nowhere to go. I'm just on edge when it comes to that area. So with no outlet and you wouldn't let up on the sexy times and then Mystique all coming together – well it just didn't make for a happy Arizona," she finishes with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

I can't help but snicker at her predicament.

"So if you want a girlfriend then why don't you have one? It's not like you're hideous," I joke as I run my hands up and down her back.

"I haven't really been interested in anyone lately. And when I did become interested, I guess she didn't like me back," she says and pulls herself closer to me.

"Well she was an idiot," I tell her sincerely. Arizona lets out a sound that sounds almost disbelieving. She knows she's a catch, right?

"But I guess given your predicament it's not helping having my warm curvy-ness pressed up against you again, huh?" I jest as I squeeze my arms around her and shake us a little in a mocking full-body rub.

Arizona laughs hardily into my neck which makes me smile. I made her happy again! Yay!

"Actually, it's not so bad. Gives me something to think about in my next cold shower," she says as she pulls away and winks at me.

I drop my jaw in surprise. "So you admit it," I nearly yell at her. "It wasn't just Mystique!"

"You should stop talking while you're ahead, Calliope," she says as she grabs my blow-dryer. "And go shower."

Any response I may have had dies as I'm drowned out by the whirr of the machine so I do as I'm told. I grab my towel and head into the washroom, closing the door behind me.

After removing the few articles of clothing I was wearing, I study myself sideways in the mirror above the sink, pulling my stomach in then pushing it out as far as it would go. I slouch down a little and pat my belly playfully. After playing a short drum solo using myself as the instrument, I straighten out. I'm not quite as toned as Arizona but I guess I don't mind that too much.

I turn to square my shoulders to the mirror. I poke my lower abs, where I'm particularly soft, a few times and make a face of distaste. It's so hard to work out those stupid muscles!

No one has ever called me large, even on account of my height, so I have no qualms about the fact that I inherited the Latina curves. I didn't hear Jackson complaining either. I smile to myself at the thought then turn around to check out my ass. All that squatting in games and practise seems to be paying off, at least.

Turning back around I palm my breasts, tilting my head as I do. I'm glad that they're not huge; no back problems or sagging to worry about. As I let go of them I notice that they bounce a little. Slightly amused by this, I jiggle to get the same effect then laugh lightly at my own amusement. Small things, small minds.

Grabbing them again, I casually pinch my nipples between my index and middle fingers a little. Damn it! I roll my eyes at myself. That was dumb. Having been turned on downstairs and then having Arizona push herself into me just minutes ago, the sensation isn't helping calm my libido.

I sigh and make a point to not touch myself in a sexual way anymore. Well, at least not until I can get some alone time tonight. Maybe I should have a cold shower, too.

"Calliope," Arizona calls from outside, "I don't hear the water!"

"Yeah, yeah," I grumble to myself and take the few steps to the tub and turn the water on.

Under the spray of the lukewarm water I can't stop my mind from straying.

Did Arizona really just give herself a double remedy in here while I was in the next room? How was she so quiet?

Did she bite her lip to keep from moaning as one of her hands worked between her legs, the other massaging the rest of her body as she imagined Mystique rubbing her all over? As she shape-shifted into anyone Arizona wanted at the time? Did she imagine Mystique's blue skin turning an olive complexion, her yellow eyes darkening to near-black; her hair growing long until it tickled her neck?

My hand had long ago strayed to my sex and stayed there without me even noticing, helping me play out my fantasy.

Now it was me who was working Arizona's body, making her feel good. It was my hand that was slowly trailing down her stomach; my mouth that was sucking on her neck. As she opened her eyes again, Arizona gasped at the new person above her, not having expected to find dark eyes looking back. She pulled me to her engorged lips, kissing me like it's the last kiss she'll ever have.

Just a few more strokes and I'll be finished, the feel of the warm water cascading over my person helping to aid the fantasy that I'm on a warm body.

As Arizona thrusted her tongue inside my mouth once more, I took the opportunity of having her distracted to slip my fingers-

"Calliope?" Arizona knocks on the door. I was so close! Come on, this is torture! I whine a little in frustration.

"Calliope, you've been in there a while. Is everything okay?"

No, everything is not okay! I'm horny as hell and every time I think I'm about to get some relief you have to go and do something to rile me back up! I seriously just want to tell her to come in here and finish this herself before I explode in a bad way.

I grunt.

"Yeah, I'm just enjoying the water."

I was enjoying my fantasy of your fantasy more, but why split hairs?

"Alright but we need to leave soon so hurry up."

I give up on finding any reprieve from the sexual tension wracking my body and finish washing up instead. It really will have to wait until tonight.

After towelling off I step back out into my room and walk over to my closet.

"I guess I wasn't the only one in need of a long shower," Arizona smirked from where she laid on my bed, television remote in hand.

Knowing it was true, I couldn't exactly deny it so I just turned my head toward her and glared. I'm totally caught judging by the lecherous grin plastered to Arizona's face.

"Just watch the TV," I tell her as I pull out a pair of dark jeans and a loose-fitting t-shirt. Bowling alleys are casual and no outfit will make those hideous shoes look remotely stylish so why bother?

After throwing on my clothes I stand in front of the same vanity Arizona had gotten ready at, about to throw my dried hair into a ponytail when I hear Arizona's voice.

"Leave it down," she says quietly.

I turn around to look at her questioningly, eyebrows raised, with my hair gathered in my left hand.

Arizona shrugs.

"It looks good down."

"But I don't like when it sticks to my neck."

"Then bring a hair tie with you and put it up if you get hot. I like when it falls around your shoulders," she finishes almost shyly. I smile at her and drop my hair then turn back to the mirror to adjust it before putting on mascara and lip gloss.

"Ready?" I ask Arizona. She answers in the positive and hops off the bed to text Addison to pick us up.

**-XXX-**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** A Conspicuous Conspiracy  
**Author:** clanket  
**Pairing:** Callie/Arizona  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Callie and Arizona are best friends. As they navigate through their final year of high school, will they realize that they're more than just friends?

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

* * *

_Bowling alleys are casual and no outfit will make those hideous shoes look remotely stylish so why bother?_

_"Ready?" I ask Arizona. She answers in the positive and hops off the bed to text Addison to pick us up._

xxx

"Seriously, could they make these shoes any uglier?" Addie inquires as she finishes lacing up the rented footwear. "It's like they actually tried to make them look as terrible as possible with these clashing two-toned colour schemes. How am I even supposed to find an outfit that remotely matches beige and teal?" she continues irritatedly.

Arizona and I look at each other and smile. Only Addison would actually care to match the shoes she wears for maybe two hours once a month; the rest of us just enjoy the slippery soles on the waxed lanes.

"I dunno, they're not so bad. If you get the right colour combination you could pair them up to a lot of stuff," Alex says as he sits down on a chair next to Arizona to put on his own shoes.

Addison, Arizona and I stop all movement at the same time and turn our eyes toward him. Alex freezes and looks mildly uncomfortable for a moment then adds, "Never mind," and goes back to his laces. Seriously, boys and their thinking they can chime in on fashion topics. Unless it's to tell me how my ass looks or if I'm showing off enough cleavage – which Arizona often helps me out with, actually – in a certain outfit, I don't really trust their judgement.

I look over to Arizona who is laughing silently to herself at Alex's comment. Seriously, this is her best friend? She needs cooler friends; I can only make up for so much.

"Hey, Alex," I call, "weren't you supposed to pick up Jackson?"

"Oh yeah, he couldn't come because he already had plans with Kepner," he grumbles. "He wanted me to let you guys know that he's having a party on Saturday since his parents are going away for the weekend for their anniversary or something."

"Oooh, nice!" Addie chimes. She's definitely a party girl and the booze just gives her an excuse to fling herself at her flavour-of-the-moment. I wonder who that will be this weekend.

"Super," Arizona exclaims at the same time, smiling as thoughts of wine spritzers and slightly inebriated, uninhibited girls must run through her mind. Hey, after nearly half a year I would be a little more than tightly-wound, too. I'm just not so sure how I'm going to cope with seeing Arizona all over some girl now that I can actually be said girl. You know, just as soon as I tell her about my new single status.

We've all migrated to our lane and I punched in our names on the electronic scoreboard, putting myself right after Arizona. This way we'll have the most time to sit and talk between taking our turns. I'm so sneaky when I want to be.

"Alright, Addie, you're up," I announce.

She stands up from her spot next to Alex and makes her way to the row of bowling balls on the ball return turnstile. She grabs an eight-pounder with some difficulty before finally inserting her fingers into the proper holes. Addie is really terrible at bowling. She doesn't even swing the ball right and then releases far too late, causing a loud _thud_ each time as the ball connects with the faux-wooden lane.

Good thing they're built sturdy.

I watch as the bright pink ball slowly rolls down the waxed track, drifts to the right and looks like it's going into the gutter. As it nears the end of its journey, the ball barely hangs in there to knock down the tenth pin.

"Woo!" Arizona whoops from my right and couples it with a few claps.

"Good way to start," I observe with a small teasing smile so that only Arizona can hear me.

"Come on, Calliope, don't be mean," she admonishes and nudges me with her shoulder.

"I'm not, I'm just saying," I defend with a shrug. Arizona rolls her eyes at me and smiles. I can't get enough of that smile. Her dimples will always give her an air of youth and seeing them pop will never get old.

I can't tear my eyes away from her face as she watches Addison finish her frame with bated breath. She's genuinely interested in seeing her friends happy and will gladly root them on, even in something as trivial as a friendly game of ten-pin bowling.

I watch her hold still, following the ball down the lane with intense blue eyes. I watch as she pulls her arms into her chest, keeping the muscles flexed in anticipation. I watch as her smile widens, surely in the expectation of having the ball knock some pins down.

I hear a few pins clatter at the end of the lane then see Arizona throw her hands into the air excitedly. I can't help but smile myself at the twinkle of true pleasure in her eyes. She's truly beautiful when she's happy.

I shake my head a little to clear my mind and turn my eyes forward. When did I get this sappy? I'm supposed to be the cool one; Addison is the priss, Arizona is the cute one, Alex is the damaged one, Jackson is the pretty one and I'm the cool one! If I weren't in public I'm pretty sure I'd be whining and stomping my feet right about now. Ugh this is so frustrating! Why can't I control my own thoughts?

I used to be in control and calm and collected; now I can't even keep my mind on a simple task for more than two minutes before somehow having it revert back to Arizona in some way. Ridiculous!

Alex has finished his turn and Arizona is now setting herself up for her first shot with the same pink ball Addison was using. She drops it to her right side, fingers gripping it firmly, then takes two steps toward the lane and releases it at just the right time. A little more force and she'd knock down more pins more consistently.

The ball floats right just like Addie's shot but stays about one-third from the edge, effectively clipping the three pins at the top-right of the triangle set-up. She's already tripled Addie's score.

On her next shot, she lines up a little more to the left and ends up knocking down four more pins.

On my way to take my turn, I smile as I pass Arizona and can't help but taunt her a little.

"Let me show you how it's done," I tell her with a wink and she laughs before settling back into the seat in front of the electronic scoreboard she'd previously occupied.

I pick up a ten-pounder and take my place at the third dotted line. I bring the ball up to my chest, ready to take my first step when –

"Heeeey, batter, batter!"

I turn to see Arizona's eyes shining with mischief and her dimples popping in mirth. I smile at her knowingly.

"Calliope, tell me, how many pins do you think you're going to leave standing?"

I shake my head at her and reset myself at the dotted line. I'll get her back later.

After a moment I take three large steps toward the lane and release the ball millimeters from the ground, giving it the impression of hovering down the smooth surface. It floats to the right until it reaches about two-thirds down the lane then veers sharply back toward the middle, hitting between the first and third pins. Strike.

I give Arizona a grin coupled with a raised eyebrow on my way back to my seat. I'm usually decent at bowling but I'm not so sure that was all me. I'm not about to let her know that, though.

"Could you stop having eye sex with her?"

I'm unceremoniously pulled out of our mutual gaze by Addison as she passes by me.

"What?"

"If you don't stop looking at her like that the entire building will know you want in her pants. So either man up and tell her or stop making it so obvious!"

Then she saunters the rest of the way to the top of the lane. Wow, tough love. I make my way back to Arizona's side.

"So how many pins did I leave standing, again?" I ask her cockily as I place my hand on Arizona's left thigh, subconsciously running my thumb along it.

I see Arizona take a sharp breath then slowly let it out, all the while staring at my lips. Her pupils dilate automatically. What is she thinking about right now? God, I would love if she would describe every detail of that thought to me. It's so hot when someone tells you their fantasy.

I let my tongue lightly graze my lips and watch as Arizona's eyes meet mine. She gulps.

"Calliope," she starts breathlessly, "you can't just do that to me," she says as she glances at my hand. "It actually does something for me."

Should I tell her now? Is it really appropriate to do this in front of our best friends and in the middle of a noisy bowling alley?

I lift my hand slightly just for a moment then think better of it and place it back on her leg. I trail it up just a couple of inches to see her reaction. She doesn't move.

"Maybe…" I trail off and clear my throat. "Maybe it does something for me, too?"

It came out as a question. Why can't I be the cool Callie right now? I just need her for, like, thirty seconds!

Arizona squints slightly while she studies my face, her lips slightly parted and forming something resembling a pout.

"Calliope, what are you saying?"

I can hear the blood rushing through my body and feel its warming effects on my skin. I can't believe we're having this conversation.

"I'm saying that-"

"Yo, Robbins, it's your turn," Alex bellows. I turn my eyes to his figure on Arizona's right and see Addison smack him hard across the chest.

"What?" he gripes, rubbing his chest. Addison widens her eyes at him and gives one sharp nod in our direction. When he notices that we were in an intimate moment he hangs his head somewhat and gives Addie a sheepish half smile.

Damn it! Is the entire universe against me telling Arizona how I feel this weekend?

Arizona finally turns her head to the pair behind her and smoothly stands up to take her turn again. I let out a long breath. I really need to just man up and tell her straight because I'm going to have a stroke if I don't get this off my chest soon.

"Callie, what just happened before that tactless meathead interrupted you guys? It looked pretty intense! Did you tell her?" I can practically feel the excitement radiate off of Addison's body, which really isn't that impressive if you consider the fact that she's made herself comfortable in the spot Arizona had just vacated and is leaning in so close I could kiss her with minimal effort if I really wanted to.

"No, I was just about to. I had my hand on her leg and I was telling her how I liked it there when that idiot friend of hers started yelling!" I explain as quickly as I can then angrily cross my arms over my chest. I don't care if I'm practically throwing a temper tantrum, I want to tell her and get this over with already!

Addison stands up quickly when she notices that Arizona has finished her frame and takes a seat next to Alex once more. They start talking animatedly in hushed tones. They're not talking about us for sure, no, not at all. How not awkward. Jerks. They could at least give it a minute or two so that it's not so obvious.

I stand up quickly for my second shot at the pins. I can't concentrate this time. It's not like I'm being teased or something; this is me trying to tell my best friend that I want a different kind of relationship with her. _Her_. A girl. I want to have a romantic relationship with a girl. A girl who has no idea that I see girls in a romantic light, never mind that I have a crush on her!

This is just too frustrating.

Before I know it, I've thrown two balls down the lane – one of which wasn't even mine. I didn't realize until the navy blue came through the ball return turnstile instead of the orange I was expecting.

I throw a somewhat worried glance Addie's way. What am I supposed to do now? I can't just pick up where I left off like its normal conversation but I can't sit somewhere else, either, and ignore what just happened. So I do the only thing I can: I return to my spot next to Arizona. We've barely even started our first game and I've already made this outing exponentially awkward.

Dear universe, could you please let something really weird happen to someone other than me right now?

…no? Alright then, my own weird situation it is.

When I take a seat I give Arizona a tight, marginally awkward smile. In the last ten seconds I haven't been able to come up with any sort of strategy to fix this situation and get it back to normal – forget improving upon it!

So I choose the silent method. I sit next to my best friend without making a sound. I cross my legs under the screen in front of me and self-consciously run my hand up and down my thigh a couple times. It was way better running it along Arizona's thigh.

Addison seems to have crossed into some twilight zone wherein she experiences time at half-speed. That or she's stalling to give us time to talk.

"I'm gonna get a drink. You want anything?" Alex gruffly asks in our vague direction.

"I'm fine, thanks," Arizona replies with a warm smile and I shake my head in the same answer before watching him stalk off toward the bar. His being gone will give us even more time since we'll have to wait for him to come back to take his turn.

Great, where was this consideration last round when I could have used it? I huff at the thought.

Arizona turns to me, a warm smile on her lips. "Calliope, are you alright? You've been acting kind of strange these last few days."

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answer and inhale deeply then release the breath slowly. "I've been feeling kind of strange these last few days."

"Okay," Arizona says, her tone letting me know that she's not sure of herself. "So what's wrong then?"

"Nothing's wrong Arizona. It's just-" I cut myself off. How do I explain this without sounding ridiculous? I rub my face in my hands. It feels good when I'm frustrated.

"Just what?" Arizona prompts, worry slipping into her voice.

I let out one more long breath. "It's just that even though we spend nearly all of our free time together and even though we've spent these past two days barely out of each other's presences I feel like I haven't actually talked to you in forever!" I turn to look at her. I can feel tears welling up in my eyes from the sheer frustration of this situation and my own ineptitude at expressing myself.

Arizona's brows furrow in compassion and curiosity.

"Well what do you want to talk about?"

"And I feel like every time I do try to talk to you the entire world is against me. Something always happens, Arizona, something always happens and I can't talk to you the way I want to talk to you and I can't tell you what I want you to know," I continue despite her question.

"Calliope, what do you want me to know? I'm here right now and we are talking right now. So tell me what it is. I am listening whether the world wants me to or not," she says with a smile and puts a comforting hand between my shoulder blades. She means it, really means it. She's making time for me and she actually cares about what's making me act like a fool in the middle of a bowling alley, Alex still waiting on the longest drink order of life and Addison conveniently AWOL.

"I want you to know," I clear my throat and start over. "I want you to know that before, just now," I say and nod my head toward her lap then wait for confirmation that she understands. When she gives a slight nod I continue.

"Before, it wasn't just you it was affecting."

Arizona is studying my face like a hawk studies its prey. I shiver under her penetrating gaze.

"And earlier, at the house…well, you weren't the only one I was teasing." I can't keep eye contact with her. What if I just freaked her out? What if she thinks I'm terrible for not having told her sooner? What if she thinks I can't be her soul mate anymore? I couldn't take her walking out of my life.

"Calliope."

I hear her but I can't bear to see disappointment in her eyes.

"Calliope, look at me," she says sternly. When I don't she reaches out with her right hand and gently cups my cheek. After a moment she puts a little pressure on it. She's going to make me look her in the face whether I want to or not. So I comply.

I turn my eyes to her face but instead of disappointment and judgement I find a kind smile and friendly eyes. I let out a breath I've clearly been holding because my next intake feels almost sweet.

"Okay, so now I know," she says. My heart drops a little. Is that it?

"Now I know and we've started to talk about it." So that's not it?

"So we can keep talking about this later, alright? But right now we're in a bowling alley with our other two best friends and I'm pretty sure Alex is watching us, trying to figure out if he can come back yet, and if Addison actually needed to be in the bathroom for this long then that's a bigger problem than her lack of bowling skills," she says with a small giggle.

She leans forward and slowly rubs her nose against mine the way she did this morning, guiding my face to hers with her hand, while at the same time moving her other hand from my back to place it over mine and almost timidly pulling it away from my body. She rests her forehead against mine and gently guides our hands back to her left thigh; the action that set this whole thing off in the first place.

A wide smile spreads across my face and I give her one last Eskimo kiss before pulling away. That went a lot better than I could have ever expected.

Arizona keeps her hand on mine; her fingers nestled in the groove between my thumb and forefinger, her own thumb running softly along my knuckles and occasionally circling one of them. After a moment's pause she looks past me and waves at an awkwardly hovering Alex to come back. When he does, his arms are full of a pitcher of coke, a basket of fries and cheese sticks.

"The pizza should be ready in a few," he mumbles and both Arizona's and my own eyebrows shoot up.

"Alex, did you just keep ordering as an excuse to stay over there?" Arizona asks amusedly.

Alex doesn't respond; he's not the mushy type. He just meets Arizona's gaze for a split second and barely grins while giving a shrug. He's a pretty good guy, even if he's more than a little rough around the edges.

"Thank you," Arizona whispers to him.

"Alright, so my turn?" he says, changing the subject. We nod at him while I steal a few fries. I bite off the ends sticking out of my fingers and silently offer the rest to Arizona who looks at me with a smile that's almost pitiful before letting out a soft chuckle with a light shake of her head. She's obviously entertained by me. What'd I do?

I furrow my brows at her in question, mouth now full with the rest of the greasy treats from my fingers.

Arizona shakes her head again and quietly responds, "Don't worry about it," while giving my hand a squeeze. I smile at her. I can't believe I'm sitting in a bowling alley with my hand on her leg with hers affectionately holding and rubbing mine. It's almost like a cheesy first date. Oh, cheese!

I turn around to the table piled with food and grab a mozzarella stick and bite half of that, too. I love indulging in crappy food when we go out since my mom is all about the healthy organic stuff at home. She's awesome, but she takes the whole nature-loving thing a little too far sometimes.

I quickly offer the second half of the fried cheese to Arizona who nods and opens her mouth, waiting for me to feed it to her. I hold the morsel up to her lips expecting her to gingerly take it from my digits with her teeth but she surprises me yet again. Instead of the friendly acceptance, she locks her eyes onto mine and slowly leans toward the proffered food, letting it slide past her teeth until the tips of my fingers are in her mouth. As she slowly closes her mouth, her tongue dashes forward to barely tickle my fingertips. Then just as quickly as she had done it, Arizona pulls her head back.

I'm left shell-shocked. That really just happened, right? Damn it, she's so sexy and she hardly even has to try! If that didn't just happen then: 1) my mind really needs to stop playing tricks on me, 2) I'm not sure any sort of alone time tonight will put out the heat rising between my legs and, 3) I should really gather my jaw up off the floor sometime soon.

What I wouldn't give to have her against me again, to have my hand on her waist, fingers moving to dip under her waistband. To have my mouth on her neck as she rolls her hips back into me. Jesus, this is not helping!

I keep staring at Arizona with my eyes wide, mouth agape, mind running wild. She slowly lifts one eyebrow and smirks at me before sliding my hand off of her leg and back onto mine then standing up.

She walks over to the bowling balls and I realize it's her turn again.

Now who's teasing?

"Well?" Addie asks urgently as she sidles up next to me.

"Hang on."

I stand up and quietly make my way behind Arizona. She's just lining up her shot at the marked line. I see her swing her arm forward slightly to build up momentum then take a step toward the lane and wind up.

I quickly close the remainder of the gap between us and grab the pink ball in mid-swing.

"Eep!"

Arizona squeals in surprise as she spins around to see what's just happened, throwing her right hand over her heaving chest.

Addison, Alex and I burst out laughing at her reaction. I'm laughing so hard that I've doubled over, trying with all my might to keep from dropping the ball, eyes having started to tear. I can hear Addie howling behind me and Alex snickering away more quietly, probably trying to get away without being noticed by Arizona.

Arizona, who has come out of her dazed fear only to level a scowl my way, arms firmly crossed upon her chest. Oh man, that was totally worth whatever I might have to pay in retaliation.

"Arizona," I say breathlessly, "Arizona, that was great! You should have seen yourself! I can't believe you squealed like a little girl!" I finish, wiping my eyes.

"Seriously awesome," I repeat as I offer her the ball I had snatched, still chuckling. "Come on, it was funny."

"That wasn't very nice Calliope," she says, not budging at all on the scowl or even moving to take the ball.

"Oh really?" I ask then move closer to her so that the only distance between us is the pink sphere. "Because I think that what you did back there wasn't very nice," I chide playfully with raised eyebrows, begging her to challenge me.

A huge grin breaks out across her face and unleashes those magical dimples, erasing all evidence of the previous grimace. That's much better. I smile at her.

"Maybe you're right," she shrugs, trying at nonchalance but I know her too well. The way she breaks eye contact just as she finishes her sentence is a dead giveaway that she knew exactly what she was doing when she practically sucked on my fingers.

Arizona finally takes the bowling ball from my hands and realigns her shot. Just when she's about to take her first stride she stutter-steps and looks over her shoulder to make sure no one is standing right behind her.

We laugh at her again from our seats and watch as the third time really is the charm for Arizona.

For the remainder of the evening Arizona and I kept some sort of physical contact. Most of the time we just resumed our positions next to each other with my hand on her leg but she would occasionally run her palm over my bare arm as we talked. One time I didn't reach out for her leg, just in case she felt like I was smothering her but she immediately grabbed my fingers and brought them back into her lap, smiling as she did so.

**-XXX-**

**

* * *

Thanks again to everyone who read and/or reviewed, I loved hearing how frustrated you were - it means you're invested! ;D  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** A Conspicuous Conspiracy  
**Author:** clanket  
**Pairing:** Callie/Arizona  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:**Callie and Arizona are best friends. As they navigate through their final year of high school, will they realize that they're more than just friends?

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**A/N:** Set two days after the bowling alley, and leading up to the volleyball game discussed back when they were watching _Saw II_. Sorry for the super long break but school has been stickin' it to me where the sun don't shine. Additionally, I plan to have the next instalment up within the next two weeks, studies permitting. _Conspicuous Conspiracy_ is back (I hope)!

* * *

**Ch. 12**

"_I want you to know," I clear my throat and start over. "I want you to know that before, just now," I say and nod my head toward her lap then wait for confirmation that she understands._

"_Before, it wasn't just you it was affecting._

"_And earlier, at the house…well, you weren't the only one I was teasing."_

xxx

"Mom, can I take the car today, pleaaase?" I begged. Dad never lets me drive!

"Dad never lets me take the car out and he's not here so it's your call and I know you love me because I'm your little baby and you want me to be happy and the car today would make me _really_ happy," I keep on.

Mom turns her attention toward me with a playfully disbelieving look then rolls her eyes.

"Why do you need it today of all days, m'ija?" she asks as she turns back to the eggs frying in the pan.

"Because dad's not here to say I can't," I say with a slight smirk. Mom has always been more lenient with us than dad.

"And what makes you think I wouldn't agree with him?"

"Because you're awesome," I flatter. Arizona and I really hang out too much; we have identical speaking patterns.

"Plus, I really don't feel like taking the bus this morning. It's always so sad when you're the only one on it," I muse. It's normal to be uncomfortably squished up against strangers on public buses but when you're alone it's just cold and sad and empty.

I hear mom take in a deep breath, mulling it over; I hold mine in case it sways her decision in the wrong direction.

"Fine," she breathes out. I can't help the face-splitting smile that appears on my mouth of its own accord.

"Yes! Can I take Doro-"

"No, you can take my car."

I can feel myself pouting. I mean, a BMW is a nice car and all but it's far from a classic with all the personal touches of three generations of Torreses.

I watch as mom scoops the eggs onto the awaiting plate in her other hand before finishing it off with buttered toast. She brings it over to me at the table.

"Mom, you know we're supposed to eat healthy during the season," I complain. Not that I don't like eggs; the problem is that I like them too much and there's something about cholesterol or calories…I dunno, something with a 'c' in there that's not supposed to be good for you.

"I know, that's why I saved the bacon for your sister," she teases as she runs her hand over my head and leans down to kiss my forehead.

"But I love bacon," I whine. "Can I have that instead and leave the eggs?"

I put on my best innocent eyes and pout slightly. Mom looks at me, places her hands on her hips like all mothers do, and gives me a curt, "No" before walking back to the stove to clean up.

Whatever, at least I can take the car today! I grab my phone from the pocket of my hoodie and send Arizona a quick text to let her know I'm going to pick her up for practice. Pushing up my sleeves, I dig into my two mostly-sunny-side up eggs (mom likes to spoon the excess butter overtop to make sure I don't get salmonella poisoning or something), using pieces of toast to dig into the gooey yokes.

"Mama?" I say in a faux-innocent voice that lets her know that I want something.

"Whatever it is, the answer is no," she says without turning from the sink. It's so weird that she washes the dishes before putting them into the dishwasher; doesn't that just defeat the purpose of having one?

I press on, knowing this is just our usual variety of banter and ask, "Any chance you wanna get me a glass of milk?" and put on a wide smile, even if she won't see it. People say you can hear when a person's smiling so I may as well try it out.

She lets out a dramatic breath and shakes her head. A moment later the pan is in the dishwasher and she's grabbing a glass from the cupboard above her. I knew she loved me.

I turn back to my plate, satisfied that my drink will arrive shortly. A few moments later, mom places a glass of deliciously cold milk in front of me with her left hand and rubs my back soothingly with the right. She stands at my side for a few moments, just watching me. After a quick swig, I look up at her and smile. She smiles back in that way that a new mother smiles at her baby; that look that no one else can give you, then bites her lower lip lightly and shakes her head from side to side.

She does this once in a while; just looks at me like she can't believe I'm here. And I can understand it because it took so long for them to have me. Six years. Six years of trying to get pregnant; of fertility treatments; of multiple miscarriages. Then, just as they had given up and had resigned to the fact that they'd never have children of their own, I showed up. Full of surprises from the beginning, I guess.

And that same look is sometimes directed toward Aria because it took them years to finally find a baby that was the perfect one; their one. It took them so long to go through the adoption process that by the time they had jumped through all the legal hoops, mom was pregnant with me. When it was all said and done, I was only 11 months older than Aria – and we couldn't be more different. Well, on the inside, anyway.

No one would ever tell you that we aren't blood-related since we have the same Mexican background; same tan complexion, ebony hair, full lips and dark eyes. She's much more leanly built but I kind of prefer my curves to the four-pack abs she's got going on.

Mom drags her hand up my neck and runs her fingers back through my hair.

"You have beautiful hair, m'ija. Never cut it," she says as she plays with a few wavy tendrils. She then pushes it back from my face and hooks the loose bits behind my ear, still smiling.

"You know I love you, right?"

Questions like this are supposed to be rhetorical. Of course I know she loves me; she doesn't just tell me but always shows me with how she takes care of me when I need her and even when I think I don't. She makes me soup when I'm sick, used to rub my stomach when I had a tummy ache, held me when I cried and makes me laugh just about every day. No to mention she actually cares about where I am and who I hang out with. So many people I go to school with are allowed to do anything they want and their parents don't so much ask as whether they'll be coming home at night. But my mom? My mom always wants to know where I am, who I'm with, where I'll be sleeping; and more than that, she cares about those same things with my friends.

She adores Addison and pretty much considers Arizona to be her own daughter, never asking whether she's going to be staying for family meals and just setting her a place anyway.

It might seem overbearing but, really, it just makes me feel like she cares.

"Of course I know, mom. I love you, too," I tell her as I stand up give her a quick hug. "Thanks for breakfast," and give her a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving for the door.

"Thanks for putting your plate in the sink, Calliope," I hear her yell after me.

"Just thought I'd give you something to do; I know how much you like taking care of me," I shout back from the doorway. I wait a moment, one hand on the doorknob, gym bag and keys in the other; backpack over one shoulder. Satisfied when I hear a small snicker, I finally step out onto the porch to make my way to _not_ Dorothy the Ruby Red Classic. Friggin' BMW.

xxx

"Alright ladies, I know we were all looking forward to having tonight's match on home turf but the team the guys were supposed to play tonight had a plumbing problem and their gym was flooded overnight," Coach Stratton explained to us. "This means that we're going to have our match at Aldershot and the guys are going to play here."

Coach nods his head a few times, somewhat agreeing with the chorus of low complaints and grumbles that come from nearly every member of the team. He raises both hands to us, palms out, signalling for us to quiet down.

"I know, I know. I don't like it any more than you ladies do but we don't have a choice. Besides," he says with a sly smirk, "this just means that we can beat them in their own house.

"We're better than them, aren't we?" he says, trying to rile us up. A few girls let out half hearted 'yeahs' and a couple of hoots.

"Come on – aren't we?" he goads again.

This time we all let out a small holler, still a little tired from the intense workout we just finished and a little bummed that we have lost our home-court advantage against our rivals.

"Alright, go get changed for class and I'll see you all out front at 2:45," he instructs then yells, "and don't forget to remind your teachers to let you out early."

We all make our way to the change rooms across the hall from the gym, grumbling the entire way about having to play our third away game in a row.

"So have you and Arizona talked since Sunday?" Addison asks as she sidles up next to me on the bench.

I shake my head and let out an exasperated sigh as I pull off my shorts and throw them into my gym bag, simultaneously pulling out a pair of jeans.

"We barely even saw each other yesterday; she had that tutoring thing and slept at home. I picked her up this morning but the ten minute ride to school didn't exactly afford us the time to talk about anything serious."

I continue changing as Addie glances around to make sure Arizona isn't within earshot before carrying on.

"So when are you gonna do it?"

"I dunno," I tell her honestly before pulling a clean t-shirt over my head. "I'm not sure she really thinks it meant anything," I say with a shrug. I purposely avoid eye contact, knowing she'll have a thing or two to say about that.

"What?" she practically screams. I look up at her suddenly then glance around the room to see that about half our teammates have looks up to see what all the fuss was about.

"Keep it down, would you?" I hiss.

"What?" she repeats in a strong whisper. I drop my hands to my sides, sweaty workout shirt half folded in one, and give her a look to let her know she really didn't actually need to repeat that.

"How could she not know what it meant? She's not dumb; why the hell else would you two have been holding hands and eye-screwing each other all night?

"No to mention she's totally into you! You're hot and have 'amazing deep eyes' and stuff, I mean-"

Addie finally looks at me instead of frantically scanning her eyes all over the place then suddenly stops when she notices my surprised expression.

"Oh crap, that was – I mean, you know, you're hot and stuff," she spits out with an awkward wave of her hand.

"Addison," I say slowly, "do you know something?"

I narrow my eyes at her, watching for any little twitch of her muscles and slight change in body language that would give her away. She kind of furrows one eyebrow, the other going up slightly and lets her bottom lip out in a show of thought before shaking her head.

"No, I mean, you're hot. I don't have to be a lesbian to figure that out. I mean, it's no accident that half the guys in this school drool over you-"

I roll my eyes and let out a breath at that, returning to the folding of my shirt.

"- and that's just because the other half hasn't seen you yet!"

Addie quickly turns to her bag on the bench and starts stuffing all her belongings into it.

"Seriously, Addison, how does your stuff not mold? It's gross how disorganised your bag is."

She shrugs her shoulders and puts most of her weight onto her court shoes, willing the zipper to safely make its way over the protruding lump. I shake my head.

"I'll be surprised if that thing makes it to tonight's game," I mumble, my own bag coming together perfectly with my practice clothes on one side, warm up outfit on the other with my uniform spread evenly across both; my court shoes go on top in separate plastic bags to keep the clothes clean; knee pads occupy one side pocket, water bottle the other. I smile triumphantly at how perfectly everything fits into this bag.

"Hey guys."

I look over my shoulder to find Arizona standing there in her regular dark jeans and girly top, bag hanging heavily from her shoulder.

"Hey, where've you been?" Addie asks.

"I went to the washroom and decided to just change in there. Did I miss anything juicy?"

"Nope, nothing at all," Addie says a little too quickly. I look at her curiously again; she's not easily flustered. Is she trying to cover for me or herself?

"Okkkay," Arizona drags out. "Class then?"

xxx

Five. Four. Three. Two. One.

My hand shoots up into the air, willing Mrs. Davis to pick me to speak. As much as I love to read, my idea of a good English teacher isn't spending 45 minutes of each class listening to how 'precious' her cat is or her daughter's recent promotion, whose life I swear I know more about than Jackson's. Judging by the three students sleeping on their desks and about another dozen doodling in their notebooks, I'd say they agree with me.

"Yes, Callie?"

"It's 2:45. I need to go catch the bus for our game."

She gives me the go-ahead and I quickly throw my copy of _King Lear_ into my knapsack and rush out the door. This seriously has to be the fastest exit I've ever made.

I rush into the girls' change room, gym bag in hand from my detour to the lockers, and throw on my uniform and knee pads, letting them rest at my ankles for the moment, before pulling my black and gold East Seattle Titans track suit over top. I rush to the front entrance of the school to meet up with the girls who have already changed, quickly spotting Arizona and going over to her.

"Hey," she greets.

"'Hey' to you. How was your day, I didn't see you at lunch?" I say as I drop my bag onto the floor next to my feet. Arizona turns to face me, effectively blocking the other girls out of our conversation and crosses her arms across her chest. I smile, knowing that this means there's a little rant coming.

"I know, it's ridiculous! Remember how I got paired up with Tyler Johnston for that chem experiment about the dilutions?"

I nod to let her know I remember and she rolls her eyes in exasperation.

"Well it turns out not all the quiet ones are nerds. Not only does he totally suck at chemistry but he didn't even bother trying to do his half of the equations which meant that if I wanted a good mark, which, obviously, I do, then I would have to use my lunch hour to hold his hand as he runs through them."

She lets out a grunt in frustration before leaning forward into me to rest her forehead on my shoulder. I bring my hand up to rub soothing circles across her back.

"Why can't people just do what they're supposed to?"

The sentence is muffled but I understand it easily and chuckle. I bring my other hand around to meet the right and pull her small body into mine. For a moment she lets me hold her, her arms still crossed in front of her chest. After a couple of deep breaths, though, she relaxes and allows her arms fall comfortably around my waist.

"Why couldn't we just have all the same classes like in elementary school?" she whines. I laugh again and tighten my hold on her.

"Because there are a lot more students here than there were there," I tell her. "That, and we chose different electives. Have fun with your home ec. class, by the way."

"Shut up. I can't believe they still offer that," she groans.

I sway us back and forth, a gesture I've always found comforting. The other girls have never mentioned that it was odd for us to be so touchy with each other; I guess they just got used to the fact that we grew up together and are close enough to always be in contact.

"You smell good," she admits and I break into yet another smile. She has that effect on me.

"Thanks, I showered this morning."

"Don't be a smartass."

Before I can reply, Coach Stratton's voice echoes through the hall.

"Alright, ladies, load up!"

**-XXX-**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** A Conspicuous Conspiracy  
**Author:** clanket  
**Pairing:** Callie/Arizona  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:**Callie and Arizona are best friends. As they navigate through their final year of high school, will they realize that they're more than just friends?

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**A/N:** Set two days after the bowling alley, during and after the volleyball game discussed back when they were watching _Saw II_. Sorry for the super long break…again. But at least it's a super long update, right?

**A/N II: **Dedicated to thesixpeaches and Calzonafan123 for the nudges, as well as roughian who helped me work out some of the kinks in/ this chapter.

* * *

**Ch. 13**

"Mine!" Arizona yells as the white sphere skims over the top of the net. She lunges forward, propelling herself toward the low-flying ball and bumps it high up and a few feet to her right. A perfect pass; the skill that has rightfully earned her the only white jersey on our team. Before anyone else has a chance to touch the ball, she's already pushed herself up off the floor, her eyes never having left that target.

"Got it!"

Addison's under the ball, waiting for it to fall into her awaiting fingertips. Her head is tipped back, hands at her forehead, mouth open as her body works for that much needed oxygen. She volleys the ball over to the far side of the net, setting up our front row hitter Morgan. She and Sarah take two large steps in unison before crouching down low, readying their bodies for that perfect moment when their legs will uncoil and propel them several feet into the air. Sarah goes for the fake while Morgan connects with the ball and the remaining four of us take a step toward them, ready for the ricochet in case of a successful block. Morgan spikes it past the two girls blocking her and down the net where it slams into the ground mere inches in front of one of the other team's girls.

Yes! We definitely needed that. Down to the last points of the third set, Morgan just earned us our twelfth of the – hopefully – fifteen points we need to win this game. If we earn the victory we're guaranteed an invite to our division's finals; a sixteen-team round-robin tournament of the best teams in Washington State.

We all walk over to her for low fives, a team spirit practise we've taken part in since trying out for our first teams back in elementary school. Morgan smiles as we congratulate her and leisurely walk back to our positions on the court. May as well use this time for a breather.

I take my place in sixth position at the centre of the court, Arizona's smiling face right in front of mine as we stand toe-to-toe, waiting on Addie's serve to be able to switch places. I can't help but smile back.

"You ready to rock this, Robbins?" I goad.

"Oh, I was born ready, Calliope," she replies.

The ref blows his whistle and motions for Addie to serve. She dribbles the ball a few times and takes four measured steps backward before taking a deep breath. She spins the ball in her hands then suddenly tosses it high into the air. Two large strides, squats low, her eyes trained on the ball, and explodes up toward it. She makes perfect contact with the white sphere right at her peak and pounds it over the net.

The Aldershot team is playing without a libero, a testament to their relative inexperience, and their teal-clad centre has no idea what's hit her when the ball drops suddenly and hits the ground right in front of her.

"One, two three, ace!" our team cheers as we go to give Addison low fives.

"Way to go, Addie. Two more of those and we've got it locked."

"Thanks, Callie. No pressure," she responds while bending down to pick up the ball rolling back toward her.

I walk back to my place and wait for that familiar whistle and Addie's serving routine.

Arizona and I switch places and watch as the ball seems to float through the air, wobbling to and fro slightly. One of the girls calls the ball as she tries to backpedal fast enough to get to it, all of them having taken a step forward in anticipation of another dumped serve.

The girl gets under it, expecting to bump it up to her setter, but ends up getting hit in the chest when the ball wobbles once more at the last second and falls limply to the floor.

The score is 14-9; we just need one more point and this is ours. I've gotta hand it to this team, though, because they've improved a lot since our pre-season rally a few months ago.

"We want another one, just like the other one, _HUH_!" the girls chant from the bench. We really want this guaranteed invite, especially with more than half of our team being made up of seniors. Who wouldn't want to go out with a bang?

Addie serves up the ball, sending it to the far back corner of the court. Aldershot gets its first hit on the ball, bumping too high over her setter's head who decides to just give the ball an extra little nudge, barely dumping it over the net. I take two large steps up to get behind Sarah as she tries to block the ball but comes up short; I'm right there to dig it and land hard on my chest, slightly winding myself. I get up as quickly as I can and watch Sarah try to backward volley the ball over the net.

The other team sets up a perfect double block and knocks it directly down our side of the net. Point Aldershot. 14-10.

After a round of low fives, we take our places again and wait for that telling _slap_ of a hand connecting with semi-soft leather.

"Got it!"

Arizona runs to back court and pops the ball up toward the front, the long serve throwing off her aim a little and forcing Addie to give the second touch up to Morgan who tries to give the ball a little extra pep to make it over the net, which it does. Then lands out of bounds.

14-11.

Another swift serve comes flying low and grazes the top of the net, throwing off Sarah and Morgan who were trying to switch places. Sarah stretches to make contact but only brushes the ball as it drops by.

14-12.

I hear a whistle and look over to the ref who signals that Coach Stratton has called our last time out. We only have thirty seconds and rush over to hear what he has to say, the girls on the bench joining us and handing over water bottles as he speaks.

"Alright ladies, I know you've played hard these last three sets and I know you're tired so just breathe. Everyone take a few seconds to relax."

He looks around the group to each of us, making sure we're following orders. When he's satisfied he continues.

"Alright, this girl seems to be all over the place with her serves. Everyone be on your toes and down in the ready position.

"Robbins, I need you to be ready for anything. I want you to be the first touch on this next ball no matter what. Got it?"

Arizona nods once between sips from her water bottle and continues using her jersey to fan herself. Man, she's hot when she's a little sweaty. My eyes follow a bead of sweat as it rolls down the side of her face and trails a path across her creamy neck until it's absorbed into the material of her shirt. If only I could follow that hot path with my tongue while she – oh, Coach is still talking. Damn it.

"Alright, Robbins has the centre and right courts; Callie you're covering the left corner; Addison, I need you to set something up for me. If you see the block coming, do not tip anything over, they're expecting that. Try for a back row set instead.

"Sarah and Morgan, you're doing great. Shake it off and be ready for another dump. Hands in, 'Titans' on three – one, two three-"

"Titans!"

The ref blows his whistle, letting us know that our time out is over. As Arizona and I walk back to our spots she warns, "Calliope, she's gonna serve it far back, be ready."

When I give her a curious look she explains with a shrug that "she's inconsistent so she's gonna try to make up that weak serve with too much power."

The whistle blows and we watch the same brunette go through her serving routine and I move to take my place when I see that Arizona has called it right and the ball is going to fly right over my head.

"Help!"

And that's all I need to get into action, knowing that she won't be able to make it to the ball in time.

"Mine," I yell as I run to the back of the court, head twisted awkwardly to keep an eye on the ball. "Got it!"

I'm almost in place and watch the globe get bigger and bigger as it comes nearer, tunnel vision taking over my mind knowing that if I screw this up, we're going to be pushed into an overtime game.

I stop and turn to fully face the ball, taking my position with my knees bent, arms out, thumbs together and ready to absorb the shock.

"Out!"

Arizona's voice breaks into my concentration and I quickly dodge the ball, hands coming up by my shoulders to make sure the referee sees that I didn't touch it. The ball goes past me and bounces on the polished hardwood. The gym is silent.

I look down at my feet and see that I'm still about three feet from the back line. That ball could have landed in play.

I look up to Arizona who seems nervous that she might've made the wrong call. I shift my gaze to Coach Stratton; he's hugging his clipboard tight and is chewing on his thumbnail over top of it, waiting for the decision. Finally, I look to the appointed linesman standing behind me. He looks back at me and smirks. After a few tense seconds, he bends both arms at the elbow, his hands coming to a stop by his shoulders and facing in toward himself. Out. We're safe. We're safe? Oh, good – yay – we're safe!

"It's out!" I scream in disbelief and run to Arizona along with the rest of the team.

I wrap her up in a big hug and place a loud kiss on her cheek, laughing along with her giggles. "I knew there was a reason we kept you around, Robbins," I joke.

As our elated laughter dies down we all huddle together and place our hands in the centre for our cheer.

"Bump, set, spike we do it all, the only sport is volleyball," we chant quietly. Then again with more force. "Bump, set, spike we do it all, the only sport is volleyball." Finally, we scream it. "Bump, set, spike we do it all, the only sport is volleyball! One, two, three – _Titans_!"

"Alright ladies, line up," Coach tells us. We file into a line and make our way to the centre of the net to shake the other teams' hands.

"Hey, way to go on that call, Arizona. You had me doubting you there for a second," I tease as we wait for the Aldershot girls to wrap up their huddle.

"Oh, please, Calliope, like I'd ever let you down," she says with a smirk.

I lean forward and wrap my arms around her shoulders from behind, loosely hugging her. "And that's why I love you," I tell her with a smile. She returns the gesture and leans back into me, her hands coming up to run across my arms.

I hold onto her until the other team makes a line on their side of the net, ready to shake hands. I tell each one 'good game' as they walk by, each interaction lasting only a second or two, until one of Aldershot's girls stops short when she reaches Arizona.

"Hey, you were really good out there. Got any pointers?" she asks as she continues to hold onto Arizona's hand. Why is she still touching her? She needs to drop that hand right now or I swear I'll – she's giggling? Why is Arizona flirting with this bimbo? They just lost and this chick, number 22, didn't even play five minutes! She's gonna need a lot more than a few pointers.

"Thanks, I just try to do my best," Arizona answers with her head tilted down shyly, looking at 22 through her eyelashes. Stupid sexy lashes – and stupid sexy flush, too. This girl really needs to back off.

"Hey, you're holdin' up the line," I interrupt and raise a slightly menacing eyebrow at the girl. I glance over to Arizona and she's looking back at me with her brow furrowed like she's trying to figure out what I just said.

Crap, that was too obvious.

I lower my eyebrow and look at her sheepishly but at least my comment made 22 release Arizona's hand. Bitch.

When the line starts moving again I plaster a pleasant smile on my face to greet the rest of the Aldershot girls and then their coaches. One of them stops me.

"You know, if you keep playing like that you're gonna have a pretty good chance of playing in college. Have you decided on a school?"

I smile genuinely at her and release her hand – see, normal handshake!

"I've looked into a couple of colleges but I'm trying to focus on the academics of each school as opposed to their sports programs. That would just be an added bonus," I answer honestly.

I glance off to the side and notice that number 22 has crossed over to our side and is talking to Arizona, but not just talking: she's standing too close for it to be friendly and now – oh, nice! Now she's putting her hand on Arizona's arm as my best friend throws her head back in laughter.

"Well, I hope that works out for you."

"Uh, yeah, thanks," I answer the coach distractedly and walk off in Arizona's direction.

When I get to the duo, Arizona's still laughing and is bent back at the waist in her mirth with one hand on her chest. Her cheeks still have that sexy flush from running around on the court and I know that 22 notices because her eyes drift around Arizona's face as she's laughing, taking in each of her features. Stupid sexy flush.

"Hey guys," I say as amicably as I can muster.

"Oh, Calliope, hi," she says as her giggles die down. "Calliope, this is Jocelyn. Jocelyn, this is Callie," she introduces us as she places a friendly hand lightly between my shoulder blades.

I nod once in acknowledgement and give a tight smile, making sure I keep close to my best friend's side.

"Hi, Callie, it's nice to meet you," 22 says a little too nicely. Well, too nicely for how much I don't want to like her right now.

"Yeah, you too." I turn to Arizona then continue, "Hey, Coach is gonna want to do the breakdown. You coming or what?"

She just gives me this perplexed look, her smile faltering just a little. She shakes her head slightly before replying. "Uh, yeah, I'll be right there," then turns back to Jocelyn. Stupid, funny, blue-eyed Jocelyn.

I trudge away to join another group of girls from our team that happen to be pretty close to the flirting duo. It's not my fault they're so loud that I can hear their conversation all the way from here, five feet away...

"Wow, she does not like me very much."

"Yeah, she's not usually so…frowny. I'll have to ask her what's up."

"Frowny?" Then they laugh before dear Jocelyn does what she's wanted to do all game, no doubt. "So, listen, I don't have my phone on me but I was wondering if you'd wanna hang out some time? Go for coffee maybe?"

Great. Just super. Now I have to listen to them flirt. Why did I stay so close again?

"Yeah, that'd be great. I'm free after school on Friday?" Arizona asks shyly.

"Sounds great," dear ol' Joss flirts back. "I'll add you on Facebook and get your number from there, Arizona Robbins."

I turn my head to watch the girl leave and see her gently run her fingers down Arizona's arm and timidly lace their fingers together momentarily as she steps back toward her team. I quickly turn back around and pretend to pay attention to the girls around me, trying to pick up at least a little bit of the conversation so I don't look too out of place. Something about how Usher and Pitbull's styles really match each other and they should do a duet?

I feel a pair of hands rest on my hips then slowly move up to my waist and back down in a kind of soothing motion. Then Arizona's face is right next to mine, her chin resting on my shoulder as her arms wrap around my middle loosely, hands coming together at my lower abdomen.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asks quietly so that no one else hears.

"Fine," I tell her and cross my arms across my chest. As I tense Arizona winds her arms around my waist so that she's wrapped around me.

"I'll let it go for now but I wanna know what's bothering you later," she says then lapses into silence. I feel her lightly nuzzling my shoulder and neck, arms squeezing me tighter. "I have a date on Friday," she tells me and I can hear the smile in her voice. She pulls her head back a bit and continues, "Well, I think it's a date. I'm not exactly sure but I'm pretty sure she just asked me out."

I give a hard exhale and pull her arms off of me.

"That's great, Arizona," I toss over my shoulder as I walk toward Coach Stratton. He's done talking with the other coaches so we should be having our post-game breakdown any second.

"Alright, girls, bring it in."

I stop in front of Coach, waiting for the rest of the team to get to the huddle. Arizona has taken a couple of quick strides to me and grabs my arm to get my attention. I raise my eyebrows and widen my eyes at her in a 'what do you want?' gesture and she looks at me pissed off and confused, one hand motioning back to where we just were in a silent question of her own: what is wrong with you?

Luckily I'm saved from having to answer for my actions when Coach Stratton starts talking.

After going over what we did well and what we need to improve on, he gives us a reprieve from morning practice for coming together as a team during those last few serves and tells us to go get changed and meet back on the bus out front.

I quickly turn toward the doors so that I can make my escape but quick little libero Arizona is right there and grabs my by the elbow.

"Callie, what the hell is going on with you?" she whispers harshly.

"Nothing, it's fine. Just drop it," I tell her and wrench my arm free of her grip. I keep my feet moving and pass through the gym's entrance, moving across the hall to the door of the boys' change room, the one Aldershot has designated for use by the visiting team.

I stalk over to the benches on the far wall where I left my gym bag and coat before the game and start pulling out my track pants and a clean shirt to change into. As I'm staring down at my bag, almost violently pulling items from it, I notice Arizona arriving at her own belongings right next to me. I can't help but curse myself for being so close to her right now. Why are we always so damn near each other?

"Calliope, what is going on with you? One second you're hugging me and we're shaking hands and the next you're being a jerk to Jocelyn and-"

I give a snort at her name, still making sure to keep my eyes down. I notice her stop her own changing routine to look at me. She turns her body and squares her shoulders.

"What, so this is about her? What did she ever do to you?"

I finally look up, having grabbed everything I need to change out of my bag and set it on the bench next to it. I stare inter those blue eyes, my own probably looking pretty cold.

"Nothing. She didn't do anything to me. Happy?" With that I turn back to the wall and pull my jersey over my head only to replace it with another Titans t-shirt.

Arizona's crossed arms come out to her sides as she continues to whisper-yell at me. "Yeah, Calliope, ecstatic," she snarls in my ear. "I just love that my best friend is being a jerk to me for no reason and doesn't even have the decency to tell me why she thinks it's justified. Just _love_ it." She finally turns away from me to change into her own street clothes.

I yank off my shoes and knee pads before doing the same to my shorts and grabbing my folded pants from the bench.

"Yeah, well you know what? I wasn't exactly 'ecstatic' to see you practically coming all over yourself in there over how funny _Jocelyn_ is," I say mocking her name. "God, why don't you just let her grope you on the court next time, save some time?"

With those parting words I grab my coat and bag and head for the door, rubbing my temples and sending a less than friendly look toward Addison on my way out. Luckily most of the team just threw their jackets on and made their way to the bus, sparing us from having an audience.

I hear a door open harshly behind me and footsteps quickening.

"You did not just say that to me," Arizona growls under her breath when she catches up and blocks my path. She stops and eyes me dangerously. I look away for a moment to see the last of the team pass us on their way to the front of the building. I furrow my eyebrows suddenly. Did I forget something?

I lift a foot to feel my calf for my knee pads and find nothing but pants. I pull my bag forward from where it's hanging on my shoulder to check the side pockets.

"Crap, I left my pads in there," I mumble and turn to go back into the change room I'd just escaped. Arizona is right on my heels. Apparently she's not going to let me out of her sight until she's said what she wants.

As soon as we're through the door Arizona rounds on me.

"What the hell is wrong with you today? It's one thing for you to be kinda moody and lash out at Jocelyn or even me, but this? No, this is not okay," she declares and crosses her arms across her chest. She's taking a stand and literally blocking my exit.

I make quick work of the knee pads I'd left sitting on the bench and zip up their designated pocket.

"Whatever, maybe I am just moody," I say.

"No, I know you and I know your brand of moody and this isn't that. You're acting like some jealous girlfriend or something. Why are you being like this?" she pushes.

"Because maybe I want to be!" I yell at her in frustration.

"What? Want to be what?" I can see her eyes moving back and forth, her mouth parted slightly as she works through what I could mean. When she comes to a conclusion, her eyebrows furrow deeply as if she can't make sense of what her brain is telling her.

"What, you want to be my jealous girlfriend?" she asks like it's not even in the realm of possibilities.

I look around awkwardly for a moment before dropping my head and running a hand over my face. When I lift my head I really don't know what to say. The hand that's not gripping the strap to my gym bag comes out in front of me. When I can't come up with words that hand drops, smacking against my thigh. The sound echoes in the empty room.

"What are you saying, Callie?" she asks sharply, her tone more harsh than I can ever remember it being.

"I don't know! I don't know, okay? All I know is that I didn't like her hands on you and I don't want you to go out for coffee with her on Friday!"

Arizona keeps eyeing me, trying to find any reason to think I'm messing with her.

"No! No, Callie, you don't get to pretend to _like me_ like me when I finally get a date after _months_ of being single. You don't get to tell me this when just this past weekend you told me I should get a girlfriend to release my hormones with!

"And you're straight! What about Jackson?"

"I broke up with Jackson!" I yell, finally finding my voice again and she looks genuinely shocked.

"And that hormone thing? That was before – before the bowling alley and before the food sharing and the handholding! It was _before_!"

"I need you to tell me-"

"Guys!"

Arizona and I turn to the new voice. Addison's head is sticking through the door, looking at us like we're crazy. "I can hear you half way down the hall. Everyone's waiting for you two, let's go."

We make our way out to the bus in silence. I keep stealing glances at Arizona but aside from looking deep in thought I really can't tell how she's feeling.

Once on the bus, I apologise to our coaches for holding us up and explain that I forgot my gear. Arizona walks ahead of me and takes one step past the first empty bench so I take my usual spot at the window, dumping my bag at my feet, and hope she'll still sit next to me.

And she does. And I smile a bit at that because if Arizona is anything, she's loyal and of all the people in the world that she might run from, I know that I'm not one of them.

The girls around us make idle chit-chat, most of them pretty tired from the long day and a hard-earned victory. Arizona and I remain quiet; this is hardly the place to continue that little discussion, if it could be called that, so I lay my head back against the seat and try to sleep away the ride.

A little while later, I wake up from what feels like a bright light. When I blink my eyes open it's actually dark around us and Addie is kneeling on the bench in front of us, smiling at me.

"Hey, sleepyheads. We're here."

I look to my right to find Arizona still asleep on my shoulder, her arm wrapped around mine as my palm rests on her thigh. At least she's not holding any subconscious grudges against me, right?

I shrug my shoulder a little wake her up and couple it with a squeeze from my hand when she keeps sleeping. She tiredly opens her eyes, rubs at them, then stretches before settling back into her seat.

Her pale hands grip my arm tightly, her chin resting on my shoulder, blue eyes on my face. I turn to her again and watch as she lowers her lips to leave a light kiss where her chin had just been. I reward her with a small but genuine smile and return the kiss on her forehead; we're not exactly ready to apologize just yet but we both said some harsh things and leaving it like that just isn't okay.

Arizona leans forward slightly to look out the window.

"Where are we?" she asks, trying to make out the landmarks in her sleepy haze.

"Close. Just a few more minutes," I tell her.

We finally pull into the school parking lot and say goodbye to our team members then make our way to my car in silence. I throw my bag into the trunk before hopping in and turning the machine on while Arizona gets herself comfortable with her gym bag at her feet. The easy atmosphere from the bus has left us and in its stead there's an awkward silence that fills the car. Luckily the ride home is short. When I ask her if she's staying over, hoping we can have a real conversation, as I'm turning onto our street, she declines.

"It's family night," she grouses. "You know how they are." And the entire time she keeps her eyes on her fidgeting fingers.

So I keep going, passing my house, and turn off the street a couple minutes later to get to her family's home.

"Thanks for the ride," she says and makes her way up to the front door. I stay there and watch her until she's inside then pull a u-turn to get back to my place. My empty house, with no one in it except maybe Aria and even if she's there, she'll just be holed up in her room on the phone.

I drop my gym bag at the foot of the stairs. There's no point in taking my sweaty clothes upstairs when the laundry room is down here.

In the kitchen I open the fridge to find a container with my name on it. I grab it and pull the lid off to see what kind of leftovers mom left me. Pork chops and rice with a side of asparagus. Even reheated it's better than having to nuke a TV dinner.

I throw the meal into the microwave and hit the auto reheat button and make my way to the couch to watch TV. I haven't even had the chance to settle on a show before the appliance beeps to let me know that my food is ready.

As I eat, I stare ahead blankly, my mind too busy contemplating how my outburst will affect my friendship with Arizona. Are we still gonna _be_ friends after this? What if she thinks I've been intentionally lying to her, keeping her in the dark about my feelings and Jackson? Oh my God. I sit up straight, dropping my fork to the plate with a loud clatter.

Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! What if she likes me back? What if she actually wants to do something about this; give it a try? I've never been with a girl! Who pays on the date? Do I open doors for her if I ask her out? What if I don't like the _local cuisine_ south of the Mason-Dixon? I've never even been to the northern mountains! Oh, God!

Okay, I'm freaking out. Breathe, Callie, just breathe. Alright, shower first; freak-out later. That'll calm me down anyway, right?

I make my way up the stairs to my bathroom and take a long shower, flexing every muscle then relaxing it to rid my body of the tension. The little scalp massage I give myself as I wash my hair doesn't hurt, either.

After I rinse and relax under the hot spray for a while I get out and dry off, leaving my hair damp to do its thing. I change into my most comfortable cotton pyjama bottoms and a thermal tee before making my way back down to the living room to enjoy the big screen TV down there before bed.

I make myself comfortable by lying down on the plush couch, practically melting into the thing in my exhaustion. The satellite channel plays some reruns of _Who's the Boss?_ before I change the channel when _Golden Girls_ follows it, feeling in the mood for something from this millennium for a change. I quickly renege that thought, though, when the retro cartoon channel I flip over is playing _Bugs Bunny_ repeats. After what feels like an eternity in my head, I hear the front door open and close quietly. I glance at the clock and note that it's past 10:30. Concluding that it's just Aria getting home, I make no move to get off the couch.

The quiet footfalls pad along the cold stone tiles, coming closer to the living room. When a head of blonde hair peeks in in silence, I quickly sit upright.

"Arizona?"

She steps fully into the living room, her feet sinking into the plush carpet as she holds up one finger indicating for me to stay quiet. I nod slightly.

"You really broke up with Jackson?"

I nod and start to explain myself but am shushed once more.

"Maybe I was a little harsh in the change room today but you weren't exactly a delight, either."

She pauses expectantly and I acknowledge this; if this is all I'm getting for what I said then she's letting me off easy.

"I'm not saying it's not okay to have a girl-crush – I mean, hello! – but-but I just need some time and space to be shocked!"

"What, you didn't expect some understanding when you told me?" I ask with a scoff.

"I never had boyfriends!" she exclaims then looks around sheepishly, waiting for someone to come and tell us to be quiet.

"I never brought home a boy or talked about boys or whether J.T.T. or Nick Carter was hotter because, for my money, it would always be Topanga! And I'm pretty sure that 13-year-old me didn't do too great a job at hiding how I looked at the other girls in gym class!"

I can't help but laugh a little at that, remembering how her eyes would awkwardly linger on the girls that began developing early on.

"But you? You're changing the game. I've known you for 15 years and now, I-I-I don't know, now you have this entire other side that I don't know what to make of!"

With that she straightens her back in resolve.

"And then what you said about me and Jocelyn?"

I can't help the eye roll at the mention of her name.

"See – that! That right there!" she says and points at me. "That's what I'm talking about: you've never had an issue with my girlfriends or the girls I flirt with before. I mean, how long has this even been going on?"

Was that rhetorical or my cue to start talking? I keep staring at her, afraid to make the wrong choice. After a few seconds she turns her back and starts back toward the door.

"Arizona, stop! We don't do this," I say and gesture between us. I'm standing in front of the couch, waiting for her to turn around but she doesn't.

"We don't do this. We don't yell obscenities at each other then walk away without talking about it. Hell, we don't really yell obscenities at each other at all! So – no. You're not going to walk in here and yell at me and tell me how I'm _different_ and then leave."

I watch as Arizona finally turns to look at me.

"So put down your stuff and come sit down. If you don't want to talk, if you just want to be shocked, then that's fine. But I'm not letting you walk out of here like this."

I know my eyes are burning but that's just what she does to me; there's a passion that's been there since I've known her. I guess it's just taken this long for it to grow to the point it has. Arizona stares right back at me and limply drops her purse to the ground in defeat before carefully padding over to me, dropping her forehead to my shoulder. I wrap my arms around her waist and keep them there for a couple minutes, just letting us take a breather. After that I bring my hands to the front of her peacoat and undo the buttons, smiling at her when she pulls her head back.

When I've pushed the coat off her shoulders, I drop it onto the arm of the couch I was just laying on and take her hand before sitting down.

"Sooo, talking or being shocked?" I ask tentatively. Arizona just shakes her head then leans into me. I take that as a cue to lay back, pulling her next to me so that she's half resting on the cushions and half draped over me with her head on my shoulder.

We watch cartoon reruns until she falls asleep at which point I lower the volume and run my fingertips up and down her back. It feels nice to have her arm around my middle instead of just pushed between us. At that thought I run my other hand lightly up and down that draped arm, wishing I could somehow hold her hand but the position we're in would make that too awkward.

As the current episode comes to a close the front door opens once more and, for the second time tonight, I hear footsteps coming my way. A moment later Aria is standing in front of me with a full-blown smirk on her face. She crosses her arms authoritatively and raises a mocking brow at me.

"So are you two together yet or what?"

I scoff for the thousandth time today. "God, you too?"

"I'm not blind, Callie," she retorts then nods toward the blonde in my arms. "So?"

"No, and I don't think we will be," I answer honestly.

Aria looks put off by this then shrugs. "It's just a matter of time. Good night, sis."

"G'night, Aria. Hey, where are mom and dad?"

She turns back around, one foot already on the bottom stair. "Some function at a hotel downtown. Mom said they'd be back late if at all."

"So that's why you missed curfew?" I tease.

She smiles back. "Nope, I was here at nine o'clock, you saw me."

"Good night," I call again and settle in as I listen to her climb the stairs.


End file.
